love again
by dianis
Summary: rukia e ichigo no se conocen, hasta que ambos entran a la misma prepa. los dos tienen a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes los acompañan y son como sus hermanos; pero para que Rukia e Ichi esten juntos...bueno digamos que sera un tanto dificil
1. Chapter 1

**weno st es el primer fic que escribo i ps espero les agrade como a dos personas k ia lo leieron jeje espero sea de su agrado i ps lueguin subo el capitulo 2. en total son 15 i algunos tan medio largos pero ps ai me critikn plis jaja**

**disclaimer.-los personajes de bleach pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo ^^**

**Love again!!**

**Capitulo 1. El comienzo  
**Vaya que esto del amor es algo tan complicado, para mí que es a propósito, porque dime qué razón tiene sufrir, que es acaso una regla que si amas tienes que sufrir?. Dios pero en fin creo que lo digo solo porque es mi modo de ver esta situación, creo que por más que lo intente no podre ceder ante este estúpido amor que me cambio la vida, que me hizo dar un giro de 360º.

**Rukia´s POV**

Hola mi nombre es Rukia, soy una chica de 15 años que vive en una ciudad llamada Karakura, estoy a punto de empezar en una prepa privada en la que no conozco a nadie más que a mi amiga de la secundaria Inoue, es una chica muy simpática y dulce y ha sido mi mejor amiga desde 5º grado de primaria. La verdad me alegra mucho conocer al menos una persona, el caso es que estoy muy nerviosa porque yo no soy del tipo de chicas que entablan una amistad rápido, yo soy más reservada y trato de no mostrar lo que siento ya que no me gusta que la gente lo sepa, en fin la única persona que me conoce realmente al 100% es Inoue, que a diferencia de mí, ella es una chica que se desenvuelve con facilidad y es muy amigable con todas las personas que la rodean y trata siempre de verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

El primer día de clases me puse mi look que más me gustaba, unos jeans deslavados, converse negros y una blusa negra con escote, mi morral con lo esencial dentro (mi i-pod, mi cel, gloss, delineador, y una que otra golosina). Inoue iba con un vestido fiucsa que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias que hacían juego y una bolsa muy chic.

Por desgracia no teníamos las mismas clases juntas así que quedamos de vernos en el receso en la cafetería para almorzar juntas. Me dirigí hacia mi primera clase que marcaba mi horario, matemáticas, genial empezaba el día y la semana con mi materia "favorita", que genial. Camine hacia el salón 203 que estaba en el segundo piso, entre al salón e intenté sentarme lo más atrás posible i cerca de la ventana; el profesor entró y atrás casi no llegando un chico muy guapo, con un cabello castaño súper cool que era rebelde pero domable a la vez, vestía unos jeans negros deslavados, una playera negra con una alas en plata con unos vans negros y una mochila negra con verde muy d acuerdo con su estilo.

-lo siento profe acabo de recibir mi horario- dijo con una voz tan grave pero dulce y seductora a la vez.

-bien pasa pero que no se repita de nuevo- dijo el profesor que parecía ser buena gente-toma asiento- señaló al salón y cerró la puerta.

El chico apuesto dudó un poco antes de tomar asiento a lado de mí, se sentó y puso sus cosas a un lado a fin que no le molestaran, fue entonces cuando vi que tenía unos ojos color dorado tan seductores que fácilmente me perdí en ellos, y unos labios tan carnosos y con un tono rosado que provocaba que los besaras.-vamos Rukia, qué te pasa? Deja ya de verlo antes de que se de cuenta!- me dije a mí misma y con mucho esfuerzo pude quitar mi vista de ese chico misterioso y guapo que estaba a mi lado.

Fue hasta que pasó lista el profesor que supe que ese chico tan guapo y misterioso se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, oh vaya que lindo nombre, iba de acuerdo con su imagen, me perdí tanto en él que por poco olvido decir presente al oír mi nombre dos antes que él. El resto de la clase no pude concentrarme, de por sí las matemáticas se me dificultaban demasiado, no como la historia que dominaba al derecho y al revés, en fin de por sí era difícil concentrarse en matemáticas, ahora aun más con Ichigo a lado mío, saqué mi i-pod para "distraerme" y tratar de no verlo, pero era imposible, dejé de lado mi i-pod y me pasé la clase entera mirando a Ichigo de reojo para que no se diera cuenta, y cuando menos lo esperé la clase había finalizado.

Salí casi de último del salón y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, español salón 152, genial otra clase "súper", mientras bajaba las escaleras me quedé pensando en Ichigo y en su gran apariencia, vaya definitivamente entraba dentro de los 10 chicos más guapos que he visto, claro sin ganarle a Robert Pattinson jeje. Llegué al salón y recordé que había dejado mi i-pod en el salón de matemáticas, me dije que iría por él, pero cuando me levanté para salir, la maestra entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Maldita sea, ni modo mi i-pod tendrá que esperar.

**Ichigo´s POV**

Mi primer día de escuela y se me había olvidado recoger mi horario, por alguna razón, de por sí tiendo a ser un poco despistado. Me levanté relativamente temprano y me vestí con mis jeans negros deslavados favoritos, una playera negra y mis vans, vaya que parecía retrato con esa ropa, pero me gustaba y era mi estilo. Salí de mi casa y camino a la escuela me encontré con mi amigo Renji, un chico pelirrojo que le encanta hacer bromas todo el tiempo, él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

-Hey Ichigo que tal?

-Hey Renji, voy camino a la escuela, vienes?

-Pero por supuesto vamos

Nos dirigimos hacia la escuela y recordé que aun no tenía mi horario.

-Am Renji te veo luego debo recoger mi horario

-Claro nos vemos

Salí disparado al centro de atención a recoger mi horario, una chica, ya grande, me lo entregó con una sonrisa en la cara, se lo agradecí y vi que mi primer clase era Matemáticas salón 203, vaya si que tenía que correr, ya que faltaban sólo 5 min antes de que empezaran las clases.

-Date prisa, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día- me dijo la chica del mostrador, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el segundo piso, mientras corría pude ver al prof. Aizen subiendo las escaleras, pffta y era el que daba mate. Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, llegué al salón justo antes de que el prof cerrará la puerta.

-Lo siento profe acabo de recibir mi horario- dije con falta de aire.

-Bien pasa pero que no se repita de nuevo- me dijo, era buena gente, según me habían contado-toma asiento- dijo finalmente y pude ver unos cuantos asientos libres en el salón, tome uno que estaba al lado de una chica muy guapa debo decir, me acomodé y puse atención a la clase.

Durante la clase no pude evitar voltear a ver a aquella chica tan guapa, Kuchiki Rukia, era su nombre lo supe en cuanto dijo presente al ser nombrada, me pregunté si se dio cuenta de que la miraba, fue entonces cuando vi que sacó algo de su morral y lo dejó en su asiento. Al término de la clase fui el último en salir del salón, por quedarme viendo a Rukia, antes de salir a mi siguiente clase vi que el i-pod de Rukia lo había dejado en su banca, lo tomé y me dije que se lo tendría que devolver, buena excusa para platicar con ella, pero cuando salí a buscarla no la vi. –Se lo daré si la veo en la cafetería- me dije y sin más me fui a mi clase de inglés en el salón 150.


	2. Chapter 2

**weno aki ta cap 2 espero ls gust i plis no teman n critikr ^^**

**Capitulo 2. Un i-pod perdido.**

**Rukia´s POV**

La maestra Matsumoto era una maestra muy buen onda, dio la clase tan divertida que me había olvidado por completo de mi i-pod y de Ichigo. Cuando terminó, fue entonces cuando recordé mi i-pod perdido y esta vez fui la primera en salir del salón, corrí hacia el salón de matemáticas y busqué mi i-pod desesperadamente, pero no lo encontré.-Maldita persona el que lo haya tomado, mendiga rata- me dije muy enojada. Vi que mi siguiente clase era biología, fui al laboratorio 1 y me sorprendió que fuera la primera en llegar, me senté en una mesa apartada y vi como poco a poco llegaban los alumnos y se sentaban en las otras mesas, algunos se sentaban juntos porque se conocían de antes, otros sólo porque no tenían donde más sentarse, así pues todos llegaron y fui la única que quedó sin pareja de laboratorio-bien por mí, así mejor-.

Después de unos minutos entró el profesor Claude, y detrás de él, el mismo chico que llegó tarde en matemáticas, sonreí estúpidamente y después traté de distraerme y no mirarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto profesor, en verdad lo siento no volverá a ocurrir- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Muy bien joven Kurosaki, pero ahora, a causa de su retardo, no puede elegir pareja, así es que tendrá que ser la única que queda disponible- y señaló hacia la mesa en donde yo estaba, traté de contener mi alegría y no gritar de la emoción, Ichigo tomó asiento a mi lado y yo sólo pude saludarlo muy estúpidamente.

-Hey hey Ichi- ¿hey hey Ichi? Por dios qué fue eso?

-Hey hey Rukia- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, oh por dios sus labios eran tan sexis y dios la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, era tan wow, pero cómo lo sabía? Yo no se lo había dicho, en fin sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía.

-Am siempre tienes esa costumbre de llegar tarde a todas tus clases?- le pregunté como tratando de olvidar mi estúpido saludo.

-Jaja creo que sí, es mi maldición- dijo riéndose bajo ya que la clase había comenzado y yo ni enterada-a por cierto Rukia tengo algo para ti- para mí? Era cierto? Dios el chico más guapo tenía algo para mí?. Metió su mano en su mochila y sacó mi i-pod, vaya él lo tenía, y yo maldiciéndolo.

-Vaya mi i-pod! Gracias Ichigo no sabes, yo ya lo daba por muerto jaja.

-Sí, vi que lo dejaste en el salón de mate y pues antes de que otro se aprovechara y lo tomará, lo tomé y pensé en regresártelo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Ichigo.

-Por favor dime Ichi.

-De acuerdo Ichi- la clase entera nos la pasamos enviándonos miradas, que según el otro, no se daba cuenta. Vaya suerte la mía, primero me toca de compañero el chico más lindo y tierno, y luego él me regresó mi i-pod, él lo tuvo por al menos una clase, vaya si que me empezaba a gustar esta escuela.

**Ichigo´s POV**

Antes de entrar a mi clase de inglés me dije-Ichigo, sabes que será aburrida, así es que mejor sáltatela-, así es que en vez de ir a mi clase de inglés, fui al kiosco que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, ahí me senté a contemplar el silencio, y entonces vi el i-pod touch de Rukia, lo tomé y lo prendí, me puse los audífonos y presioné play en la canción que estaba, empezó a sonar mi canción favorita, D-tecnolife de Uverworld, vaya si que era demasiada coincidencia que la tuviera, me puse a husmear dentro de su gran repertorio de música, era muy diferente al de otras chicas que haya conocido, el de Rukia iba desde rock alternativo y pesado hasta baladas, de duranguense y grupera hasta reggaetón y pop, era una mezcla de todos los géneros musicales, de todo un poco, era como si hubieran clonado mi i-pod, igual al de ella, no quise revisar sus videos, fotos o notas, ya que se me hacia una falta de respeto. Me quedé ahí escuchando su repertorio tan genial, que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era hora de mi siguiente clase! Guardé rápidamente el i-pod de Rukia en mi mochila y corrí hacia el laboratorio 1, corrí y, por segunda vez en el día llegué antes de que cerrara el prof.

Me disculpé y me dijo que sólo quedaba una pareja disponible, cuando vi de quien se trataba me puse tan contento que, de no ser porque todos me miraban, me hubiera puesto a saltar de alegría. Me senté al lado de Rukia y sin saber qué hacer ella rompió el silencio primero.

-Hey hey Ichi- vaya si que esa era la voz más dulce y tierna que jamás hayan escuchado mis oídos, era como escuchar un coro de ángeles cantar, y vaya esa manera de pronunciar mi nombre era perfecta.

-Hey hey Rukia- genial ahora pensará que soy un gran bobo, sólo pude reír tontamente ante tal estúpido saludo.

-Am siempre tienes esa costumbre de llegar tarde a todas tus clases?- dijo vaya si quería llamar su atención, lo logré, pareciendo un chico que llega tarde.

-Jaja creo que sí, es mi maldición-es todo lo que pude decir ya que me había perdido en sus ojos color café claro tan seductores y hermosos, y en esos labios tan perfectamente moldeados que te decían, ven y bésanos. Por dios qué me ocurre? Debo dejar de pensar en eso, de seguro una chica como ella tenía novio. Con este pensamiento dije-a por cierto Rukia, tengo algo para ti- saqué su i-pod de mi mochila y se lo entregué, pensando que me golpearía o algo por tenerlo pero en vez de eso me agradeció.

-Vaya muchas gracias Ichigo.

-Por favor dime Ichi- dije, con su voz era muy lindo que me llamara así.

-De acuerdo Ichi- vaya si que estaba muerto, porque un ángel así no lo ves en vida. El resto de la clase la veía de vez en vez, admirando su maravilloso perfil que tenía, cielos esa chica sí que era bella, tierna y guapa. Pero qué digo? No debo caer, no de nuevo, vamos Ichigo reacciona, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**de uan vs les dejo el 3 i luego subo el 4 ^^**

**Capitulo 3. Malos recuerdos.**

**Rukia´s POV**

La clase de biología terminó después de dos horas y yo, de nuevo, ni enterada, sólo me interesaba Ichigo, oh vaya yo que creía que chicos así no existían, o existían pero eran unos patanes, al igual que Nova.

*******************************************FlashBack**************************************************

-Vaya Rukia si que eres afortunada- me decía Inoue un Viernes por la tarde- es que mira que cumplir 3 meses con Nova! Wow si que te sacaste la lotería amiga, y no te lo digo sólo porque eres mi amiga sino porque en verdad, tener un novio como Nova, que te cuida, te respeta, te defiende y te ama, aparte de ser guapísimo, no no qué envidia de verdad-.

Era 28 de Mayo y yo cumplía 3 meses con mi novio Nova, había sido como de película, primero empezamos siendo amigos a principios de curso, y luego nos fuimos tratando más y más hasta que me di cuenta que me gustaba, y no sólo eso, sino que lo amaba. Era tierno y sensible, y teníamos casi los mismos gustos, yo soñaba con que algún día me pidiera que fuera su novia, pero era casi imposible, ya que más de la mitad de las chicas querían con él, y cómo no si era guapo e inteligente, y esa combinación era difícil de encontrar. En fin, un día me dijeron sus amigos que quería hablar conmigo, fui y en una manta tenía escrito, TE AMO RUKIA, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?, vaya sí que sabía declararse, me dio una caja de chocolates kisses, mis favoritos, y yo sin más ni más le dije que sí. A partir de entonces éramos la "pareja perfecta", casi no peleábamos, yo no era celosa con él ni él conmigo, salíamos y cada mesario nos dábamos pequeños detallitos. Todo iba de maravilla, yo lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser y creía que él a mi igual, hasta que llegó ése día.

-Crees que le guste?- le pregunté a Inoue, respecto al regalo que tenía para Nova, era una playera con una foto nuestra en el frente que decía TE AMO en la espalda.

-Pero claro que le gustará Rukia, sobre todo porque viene de ti.- habíamos quedado de vernos en la fuente de Hougyoku, el lugar donde me pidió que fuera su novia, lo esperaba y después de un rato llegó con sus amigos. Yo fui a saludarlo, pero cuando lo intenté besar, él se quitó.

-Qué pasa bebe?- le dije sin entender su reacción.

-No me digas bebe si Rukia es muy cursi- lo dijo en un tono muy serio y seco.

-Qué te pasa Nova? Estas bien?- yo seguía sin saber qué tenía, no me gustaba verlo así.

-Verás lo que me pasa es que al fin hoy me libero de ti.

-Te liberas? No entiendo, de qué hablas?

-Ay Rukia, tan ingenua, pobre de ti- me dijo con una voz que me hacía temblar de miedo-es que acaso no te diste cuenta? Acaso soy tan buen actor?

-Actor? Nova por favor explícame de una vez, de qué se trata todo esto?- hice un esfuerzo por contener el llanto que se avecinaba.

-Ay verás, te lo diré, más que nada por lástima. Vine hoy hasta aquí para decirte que termino contigo,- al decir esto sentí como mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos- así es Rukia, ya me cansé de ti, eres muy empalagosa y mustia para mi gusto, de hecho la única razón por la que te "soporte" tanto tiempo fue por una apuesta- dijo esto sin la menor expresión, yo me quería morir en ese instante- así es Rukia, una apuesta que por cierto de eso saben los chicos, ellos fueron los que me apostaron que no podría durar contigo 3 meses, y pues ya ves, mi orgullo pudo más y acepte, $250 a que duraba contigo 3 meses y ve, lo conseguí. Debo admitir que fue difícil y que por poco no lo lograba, pero en fin negocios son negocios; sabes por una parte lo siento por haberte ilusionado tanto, pero por otra te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a ganar ese dinerito, que buena falta me hace. Lo siento de nuevo Rukia, pero debes aprender que la vida es así, y gracias de nuevo.

Cuando decía todo esto una Rukia dentro de mí, que no conocía quería arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo, pero no sé cómo pude reprimir mi llanto y mi tristeza para convertirlo en enojo y sed de venganza. Cuando vi que Nova y su bola de tarados se echaron a reír, no pude más, Nova se reía de mí en mi cara, fue entonces cuando levanté mi mano y con toda la tristeza y el dolor convertidos en furia, le solté una cachetada que le volteé la cara y le dejé mis dedos marcados, sonó tan fuerte que todo se quedó callado en ése instante. Pude ver que los ojos de Nova ardían de furia.

-Qué te pasa pen..?- empezó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí con una voz que no sabía que fuera tan dura y firme.

-No, qué te pasa a ti? Eres un estúpido Nova, no sé cómo me dejé engañar por un idiota como tú, eres peor que un gusano, más poca cosa que una basura, te juro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que puedo hacerte, pero no lo haré, porque "gente" como tú no lo vale. Eres un miserable poco hombre, bueno para nada, un patán egocéntrico que será infeliz toda su vida.- no sé cómo pero logre decir todo esto sin quebrar mi voz una sola vez- y sabes qué? Me vale que me hayas apostado, al contrario espero que aproveches ese dinero, que te costó tanto trabajo ganar, no quiero saber de ti en toda mi vida, si te vuelvo a ver te juro que a ti y a tu bola de tarados les daré la paliza de sus vidas; ja y pensar que te amaba, pero cómo puede alguien amar a tan poquita cosa? Eres un xendejopidotajota (pinxe, pendejo, estúpido, idiota, hijo de puta) y no vales la pena.- cuando terminé de desahogarme, aventé su regalo a la fuente y le di la espalda.

-Eres una zorra idiota que jamás tendrá novio ni perro que le ladre!- me gritó. Regresé más enojada y le dije.

-Al menos no soy un perro que necesita a quien ladrarle- lo tomé de la mano y de un empujón lo aventé a la fuente, haciendo que cayera y quedara empapado y haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos. Tomé a Inoue por el brazo y nos alejamos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Te encuentras bien Rukia?- me preguntó Inoue cuando ya estábamos lejos.

-Lo estaré- dije conteniendo mi llanto- Inoue prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea.

-Jamás dejes que caiga de nuevo en la estupidez del amor, no creo soportar otra decepción así.

**************************************FinFlashBack***************************************************

Demonios! No! No podía dejar que me atrapara de nuevo ese estúpido sentimiento, pero cómo evitarlo? Si Ichigo era un chico guapo, tierno, no! Debo impedirlo, no debo caer en lo mismo, aparte debe de tener una novia, digo para ser alguien así, creo que debería tener una.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería donde me esperaba Inoue, de seguro tendría mucho que contarme de sus primeras 4 clases, bien así no tendría que recordar a Ichigo por una hora.

Me senté después de tomar mi almuerzo y me puse a escuchar la maravillosa mañana de mi amiga.

**Ichigo´s POV**

Vaya! Qué chica! Es la chica más simpática, tierna y dulce que jamás conocí, sin mencionar lo guapa que es. Pero no, no iba a caer de nuevo en ese trance tan malo para mí, no después de lo que pasó con Ririn.

*****************************************FlashBack****************************************************

-Aw segura que tienes que irte amor?- dije esto a la chica más extraordinaria que jamás haya conocido, Ririn, mi novia, llevábamos juntos 5 meses, y dentro de poco serían 6.

-Sí corazón, tengo que ayudar a mi amiga con el proyecto- lo dijo con su voz tan tierna y dulce.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas amor, te extrañaría demasiado.

-Yo también a ti corazón, pero nos vemos mañana en la escuela de acuerdo?.

-Bien pero antes dame un último beso- acerqué mis labios a los suyos, que eran tiernos y dulces, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlos se paró y salió por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Adiós te quiero nos vemos mañana!- me gritó desde la puerta.

-Bye amor te amo!- le dije.

Como 15 min después entró mi amigo Renji, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, a lo que le dije:

-Qué hay Renji? Y esa cara?

-Am Ichigo tu sabes que somos amigos cierto?- me desconcertó su comentario a lo que sólo pude decir.

-Sí claro Renji.

-Y sabes que yo siempre te diré las cosas como son verdad?

-Renji me asustas, si lo sé pero dime, a qué viene todo esto?- él dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-Ichigo, am yo no sé cómo decirte esto, pero eres mi amigo y creo que tienes derecho a saberlo… hace un rato, vi salir a Ririn de tu casa, iba a saludarla pero…

-Pero qué? Renji, qué pasó?

-Es que cuando iba a saludarla yo vi que… pues que ella… saludó a otro chico, pero lo saludó con beso en la boca- cuando dijo esto me eché a reír- Ichigo? Estás bien?

-Jaja buen chiste amigo, debo decir que de mal gusto pero muy bueno jaja.

-Ichigo, no es ninguna broma, es verdad amigo, sabes que no bromearía con algo así.- vi que su cara expresaba seriedad y fue entonces cuando supe que no bromeaba.

-Maldita…cómo pudo?...si yo la amo- no podía terminar una frase, estaba en shock ante aquello.

-Ichigo, hermano, tranquilo.

-Es que Renji no lo puedo creer- tomé aire para controlarme un poco- sabes quién era él?

-No, no es alguien que conozca.

-De acuerdo, sabes a donde fueron?

-A tomar un café, por?

-Acompáñame por favor.

Salimos de mi casa hacia el café donde estaban mi novia y el otro tipo. Cuando llegamos ahí, efectivamente pude ver cómo Ririn besaba con demasiada pasión a otro chico sentado al lado suyo. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al ver que mi novia, mi Ririn, estaba con otro, decidí aclarar esto de una vez y entré en el café, Ririn se sobresaltó al verme y dijo:

-Ichigo! Qué haces aquí?

-Ririn, por favor explícame qué está pasando- fue lo único que pude decir sin quebrar mi voz.

-Am es que es complicado.

-Complicado? Ririn es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?- dije esto con la mayor calma posible, pero en cuanto habló de nuevo Ririn, mi corazón explotó.

-No! Ya no Ichigo. Es que ya no soy feliz contigo y sinceramente ya me harté- lo dijo con tanta frialdad que sólo pude decir:

-Bien, en ese caso te dejaré en paz, que seas feliz con el chico que quieras- le di la espalda y me alejé de ahí. Corrí como jamás lo había hecho y Renji me alcanzó, me tranquilizó diciendo:

-Hermano, tranquilo, sabes que esa zorra barata no te merece, es muy su problema si no supo apreciarte, es una idiota y verás que se dará cuenta de su error al traicionarte, verás cómo luego viene arrastrándose a ti.

Sólo pude verle a los ojos y decirle –gracias hermano, pero sabes? Esto me demostró que el amor es una mierda, sólo te ilusiona, para verte sufrir cuando caes, pero sabes? No volverá a pasar, jamás dejaré que me lo hagan de nuevo Renji, ya no.

***************************************FinFlashBack**************************************************

No te dejes Ichigo, no dejes que te atrape de nuevo, por mucho que te duela, debes olvidarte de Rukia, antes de que te haga sufrir de verdad.

Me reuní con Renji en la cafetería para que me contará qué tal sus primeras 4 clases, y ver si así podía sacarme a Rukia un rato de mi cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**capi 4 ^^ creo k debi decir en el primero que esta historia es ooc i ps weno espero k les siga gustando i sigan critikndo plis!!^^**

**Capitulo 4. Un trueque de i-pods y un chico inesperado. **

**Rukia´s POV**

Inoue me contó que había conocido varios chicos y chicas en sus diferentes clases y que eran muy simpáticos, yo no logré prestarle mucha atención, ya que en la parte inferior de la cafetería estaba Ichigo sentado con otro chico pelirrojo, así que toda mi atención la fijé en aquél chico tan hermoso.

-Rukia? Rukia!- me gritó Inoue, sacándome así de mi trance.

-Am perdona Inoue, estoy algo distraída, me decías?

-Sí, te decía que nos toca la misma clase ahorita, Inglés salón 150, vamos no hay que llegar tarde.

-Sabes Inoue? No tengo muchas ganas de tomar inglés ahorita, mejor ve tú y luego me pasas los apuntes por favor- la verdad es que no quería tener clases ahorita, y menos inglés, que venían repitiendo lo mismo desde 1º de Secundaria.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos- dijo Inoue y se fue hacia su clase.

Vi cómo Ichigo y su amigo se levantaban de su mesa y salían de la cafetería, fue entonces cuando me quedé sola en la cafetería, a excepción de los cocineros y uno que otro chico que también se saltó su siguiente clase. Adoraba estar en prepa, porque si te saltas una clase, a nadie le importa. Tomé ese tiempo para pensar en Ichigo, en su rostro tan seductor y su cuerpo tan sexi. No sabía cómo quitármelo de la cabeza, y pero aun, no sabía por qué si sólo llevaba unas horas de conocerlo, por qué pensaba tanto en él. Quise distraerme oyendo un poco de música, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba en la canción en la que lo había dejado, lo revisé y examiné mejor y me di cuenta que ése no era mi i-pod, debía ser de Ichigo y quizá me lo dio por accidente al sacarlo de su mochila. Wow tenía el i-pod de Ichigo en mis manos, genial, me puse a revisar sus canciones y vi que era tan parecido al mío, tenía de todo un poco, eso me impresionó e hizo que escuchara su lista de favoritas, no coincidían mucho con mi gusto, pero debo admitir que sabía de música.

Mire el reloj y vi que tenía que llegar a mi otra clase, guardé el i-pod de Ichi en mi morral y me dirigí al gimnasio. De camino tropecé con un chico alto y bien parecido, llevaba unos pantalones entubados con converse negros, una playera gris con rojo que tenía un dibujo de una patineta en llamas y una gorra de vondutch.

-Lo siento, no te vi, es que tengo prisa-. No podía ver sus ojos con esa gorra, pero su voz sonaba tan firme y tierna a la vez.

-No te preocupes no pasó nada- dije mientras examinaba mejor a aquél chico misterioso.

-Mi nombre es Chad, mucho gusto- extendió su mano en forma de saludo, yo correspondí por ser cortés.

-Rukia- dije y en ese instante levantó su mirada y pude ver un par de ojos oscuros debajo de su gorra.

-Un placer- dijo besándome la mano, debo admitir que por un instante me perdí en sus ojos, pero después recordé mi clase.

-Am bueno me voy tengo clase, un placer- Me alejé y corrí hacia el gimnasio.

Una vez ahí me sentí relajada aunque seguía intrigada por aquel chico con el que me topé, y a eso súmale que tenía que ver a Ichigo de nuevo para hacer intercambio de i-pods, en fin lo de Chad era un asunto sin importancia. Pasé las últimas tres horas de clases pensando y esperando la salida, para poder ver a Ichigo y darle su i-pod.

**Ichigo´s POV**

No pude siquiera probar bocado en el almuerzo, rayos1 qué tenía Rukia que llamaba y ocupaba toda mi atención?. Renji me contó, con desgana y flojera, su mañana, cuando terminó le dije.

-Renji, ya es hora de irnos a clase. Qué te toca?

-Biología, y a ti?

-Física

-Mmm, bueno nos vemos a la salida, en la puerta para irnos va?

-De acuerdo, bye.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a su clase. Cuando empezó la clase, se me hizo tan aburrida que decidí distraerme un rato con mi i-pod, lo saqué y al poner play, me di cuenta que no era mi i-pod, sino el de Rukia!. Vaya le había dado el mío por equivocación, genial, podía disfrutar de su i-pod una cuantas horas más, ya después la buscaría en la salida para hacer un trueque de i-pods.

Pasé las últimas tres horas escuchando las canciones de Rukia, cuando llegó la salida, busqué a Rukia antes que a Renji, pero Renji me encontró antes.

-Ichigo, listo para irnos?

-Am de hecho no Renji, debo hacer algo antes.

-Uy, pues lo siento amigo, en ese caso debo dejarte, ya ves cómo es mi mamá, quiere que llegue temprano, paranoica.

-No te preocupes vete, yo te veo mañana- la verdad me alegraba no tener que hablar con Rukia, con Renji ahí-cuídate bye.

-Bye.

Esperé en la puerta, hasta que la vi, la misma chica que me había tenido con la mente ocupada todo el día venía caminando distraída, vaya sí que era bella. Creo que venía demasiado distraída que no vio el escalón y tropezó, yo corrí para evitar que se cayera, pero un chico me ganó. Era un tipo alto y debo admitir que no era feo, antes de que pudiera llegar a detener a Rukia de su caída, este chico la detuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera, en ese momento lo quería matar! Cómo se atrevía a salvarla antes que yo? La puso de pie y pude alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían.

-Am gracias Chad- se sonrojó y yo sólo pude ver lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-No tienes que agradecer Rukia, estas bien?- maldito presumido.

-Sí, gracias.

-Bueno trata de tener más cuidado, no siempre estaré aquí para salvarte ja- maldito, qué pretendía? Conquistarla?. Bueno no lo culpo, ella es tan wow que cualquiera quisiera conquistarla.

-Jeje lo intentaré, de nuevo gracias Chad- dio un paso hacia adelante y él la detuvo.

-Espera, te importaría si te acompaño a tu casa?- noooooo! Por favor di no Rukia.

-Am es que tengo que hacer algo, será otro día- yeah! En tu cara idiota.

-De acuerdo, cuídate, bye- se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Mmm

-Bye- se liberó de su brazo y empezó a caminar a la puerta cuando fui yo quien la detuvo- ay Ichigo, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- vaya, tenía las de perder contra aquél chico, él la salvaba y yo la espanto, bien Ichigo.

-No hay problema Ichi, am escucha, creo que hubo un error y me diste tu…

-I-pod- la interrumpí y completé la frase- sí lo siento, aquí está el tuyo- lo saqué de mi mochila y se lo di.

-Gracias- dijo tomándolo, sacó el mío de su morral y me lo dio- aquí está el tuyo y debo disculparme.

-Disculparte? Por qué?

-Es que…am sin querer me acabé tu pila, lo lamento tanto.

-No te preocupes Ruki, creo que yo hice lo mismo, lo siento.

-Jaja entonces no hay problema Ichi- su risa era aun más angelical que su voz.

-Ja sí, bueno sólo era eso, te dejo, debes tener prisa-dije, no quería tenerla ahí a la fuerza.

-Am sí claro, bueno nos vemos mañana- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Sus labios eran tiernos y cálidos, sin mencionar suaves. Algún día debía probarlos. Se separó y sólo pude decir un pequeño "bye". Se dio vuelta y salió de la escuela.

Vaya que chica más linda y tierna tenía como compañera, pero eso no me servía, yo quería que Rukia, fuera MI Rukia, la quería y la quería a un punto en el que decidí hacer hasta lo imposible, para que tan siquiera fuera mi amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Un triangulo no muy lindo y un trabajo que lo empeoró.**

**Rukia´s POV**

Wow, qué día, primero conozco al chico más increíble de este mundo, se acabó mi pila y yo la suya, éramos pareja de laboratorio y teníamos bastantes clases juntos; aunque por otro lado, me quedé intrigada con lo de Chad. Cuando me detuvo antes de caer, creí que había sido Ichigo, pero no, y luego ofrecerse a acompañarme, lo bueno es que tenía que regresarle el i-pod a Ichigo, que sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado. En fin, mi primer día en la prepa no estuvo tan mal, esperaba que siguiera así toda la semana.

Como lo había predicho la semana transcurrió más que bien, en las clases que tenía juntas con Ichigo, me las pasaba viéndolo sin que se diera cuenta, y por desgracia, también tenía 1 clase con Chad, y otra con los dos.

La clase que tenía con los 2 era ciencias sociales los viernes, y para mi desgracia o fortuna, nos tocaba hacer un trabajo en equipo. El profe hizo los equipos, y yo imploraba que me tocara con Ichigo.

-Muy bien el equipo 1 será conformado por: Soi Fong, Ukitake e Ishida. El 2 será…-iba haciendo los equipos y los integrantes se juntaban para planear su trabajo, hasta que mencionó mi equipo- y el equipo 9 será conformado por: Ichigo, Rukia y-yeah! Estaba con Ichigo- Chad- qué? Noooooo- muy bien chicos ya saben que tienen que presentar una exposición acerca de lo que abarcan las ciencias sociales para la siguiente clase, no deben exceder los 10 min por equipo, así que a trabajar!.

Demonios! Me tocó con los 2, cómo se supone que trabajaría si Ichigo me distraía demasiado, y era obvio que yo distraía a Chad, vaya qué lío, mendigo profesor!(¬¬)

-Bien chicos, cómo lo haremos?- dijo Chad

-No sé, podemos hacer una investigación por separado, y después juntar la info y hacer unas láminas y aprendernos un párrafo pequeño cada uno-dijo Ichigo, vaya sí que era ingenioso.

-Bueno, pero deberíamos juntarnos para hacer las láminas no?

-Sí, pero en dónde?

-Pueden ir a mi casa- dije, para que tan siquiera aportara algo-les parece bien hoy en la tarde?

-Claro!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, los espero ahí como a las 6-les escribí mi dirección a cada uno en una hoja y salí del salón en cuanto la clase terminó.

Me reuní con Inoue para decirle que no podría salir hoy, ella lo entendió y me dijo que de todos modos tenía que ir a comer con sus tíos, así que quedamos de vernos el sábado. Me despedí de ella y fui a mi casa para arreglar las cosas para cuando llegaran Ichigo y Chad. Dieron las 5:40 y me vi en el espejo, qué horror! Mi cabello parecía una telaraña, y ni hablar de mi cara, parecía como si hubiera sido atacada por un animal salvaje.

Fui a mi baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes, me puse delineador negro y un poco de gloss, me cepille mi cabello hasta que quedó liso y decidí dejármelo suelto, me di un último vistazo antes de abrir la puerta, lista estaba "presentable" para recibir a Ichigo.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, ahí estaban parados con unas hojas en las manos Ichigo y Chad.

-Hola Rukia- me saludó Chad con beso en la mejilla y entró.

-Hey Ruki- me dijo Ichigo, que también me saludó y entró.

-Hola chicos- dije y cerré la puerta-trabajaremos en mi cuarto, es arriba primera puerta a la izquierda-hice un ademán con la mano para que subieran. Los dos subieron las escaleras, mientras yo veía lo bien que se veía Ichigo de espaldas. Vamos Rukia, concéntrate. Los seguí y nos encerramos en mi cuarto. Ahora sí, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder concentrarme un rato en la tarea y no en Ichigo, sí que sería difícil, pero lo intentaría.

**Ichigo´s POV**

El cuarto de Rukia era increíble, las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado claro, su cama tenía peluches muy bien acomodados, tenía una alfombra negra, que cubría la mitad del piso, en su tocador tenía sus perfumes, pinturas y dulces, tenía un mueble en donde estaba su televisión y su estéreo, en el techo tenía estrellas colgadas y otras pegadas, que parecía eran las que brillaban en la oscuridad, en la ventana tenía unas cortinas que hacían juego con todo su cuarto, de tal manera que entraba mucha luz, simplemente era un cuarto genial! Diferente a cualquier otro cuarto que haya visto jamás, incluso mucho más diferente al de mi hermana Karin, claro que ella tenía 8 años apenas, pero de todos modos, los cuartos de otras chicas de mi edad tenían las paredes repletas de posters y fotos, recortes de revistas de sus artistas favoritos, y casi el color predominante era el rosa, y la verdad se veía muy repleto y muy niña, pero el de Rukia era sencillo, pero llamativo, y a la vez muy original, como ella.

-Wow! Qué lindo cuarto tienes Ruki- le dije con mucha admiración.

-Gracias Ichi, lo he tenido así desde la secundaria.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos antes de que se haga tarde-dijo Chad. Sí que me molestaba que fuera de nuestro equipo, yo quería estar solo con Rukia, sin él en medio, pero en fin. La primera semana me acerqué más a Rukia, y me daba cuenta que Chad también, eso sí que me ponía muy celoso.

-Sí empecemos-dijo Rukia.

Sacó unas hojas bond y unos plumones para hacer las láminas, mientras ella las extendía en el piso, yo me senté a su lado, y Chad del otro lado, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para que Chad no se acercara tanto a Rukia, ella era mía, de un sentido figurado. Empezamos a recopilar la info de Chad y la mía hasta que logramos hacer un resumen de ambas, bueno más bien Rukia lo hizo, yo estaba tan perdido en su belleza que apenas y sabía de qué estábamos haciendo el trabajo.

-Si quieres yo lo escribo en las láminas mientras tú me dictas-dijo Chad a Rukia.

-Am si claro.

-Si quieres yo le dicto Ruki, tú ya hiciste suficiente con hacer el resumen. Es justo que descanses- dije para no parecer que no me importaba el trabajo.

-Bien. Am tienen hambre?-preguntó Rukia mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Qué? sabes cocinar?-preguntó Chad

-Pues algo, digo si quieren sólo les puedo traer agua.

-Am, no tengo mucha hambre, yo sólo quiero agua gracias, ya luego tendré el placer de probar tu comida-dijo Chad guiñándole un ojo. Maldito.

-Am ok. Ichi tu quieres algo?

-También sólo agua Ruki, gracias.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo- salió del cuarto y me quedé con Chad en el cuarto, cuando iba a empezar a dictarle, me hizo platica con un tema que me sorprendió, pero supe manejarlo muy bien. Maldito cómo deseaba que no estuviera en nuestro equipo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. Una peli no muy divertida.**

**Chad´s POV**

El cuarto de Rukia era muy lindo, aunque muy morado para mi gusto, pero en fin, empezamos a trabajar, bueno en sí fue Rukia la que hizo el resumen de la info que trajimos Ichigo y yo. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar verla, sí que era bella, e inteligente. Pero había un problema, ese Ichigo, no me gustaba el modo en que se le quedaba viendo, parecía como si le gustara, pero yo no permitiría que eso sucediera, Yo estaba más que dispuesto a pelear por el cariño de Rukia, hasta que fuera mi novia. Después de un rato le dije

-Si quieres yo lo escribo en las láminas mientras tú me dictas- lo hice para parecer que quería ayudarla y así poder hacer de cuenta que Ichigo no existía, pero me arruinó mi bello plan.

- Si quieres yo le dicto Ruki, tú ya hiciste suficiente con hacer el resumen. Es justo que descanses-maldito Ichigo, qué pretendía? Llamar su atención?

-Bien. Am tienen hambre?-preguntó Rukia.

-Qué? sabes cocinar?-lo dije sorprendido de que supiera cocinar.

-Pues algo, digo si quieren sólo les puedo traer agua-dijo en un tono tímido.

-Am, no tengo mucha hambre, yo sólo quiero agua gracias, ya luego tendré el placer de probar tu comida-dije y le guiñé un ojo como diciéndole que habría otra ocasión para que me cocinara sólo a mí.

-Am ok. Ichi tu quieres algo?-ay como me ponía celoso que lo llamara "Ichi".

-También sólo agua Ruki, gracias-maldito, por qué le decía Ruki? Era un idiota.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo- salió del cuarto y me dije que tendría que sacarle la sopa a Ichigo.

Cuando me aseguré que Rukia no estaba cerca le dije a Ichigo.

-Hey Ichigo, no crees que Rukia es una chica hermosa?

-Am sí, supongo que sí-lo dijo dubitativo, mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sí, yo opino igual, quien sea que gané su corazón, será el chico más afortunado-obviamente ése chico sería yo.

-Sí supongo, aunque no sé, digo la conozco apenas de hace una semana pero creo que no es como las demás, ella es única y especial, creo que será difícil que alguien logré conquistarla-eso cree él, pero yo lo lograré.

-Hum, bueno, será cuestión de ver-no había caído como esperaba.

-Sí, mejor terminemos esto quieres?

-Sí claro.

Empezó a dictarme el resumen hecho por Rukia, casi terminábamos cuando entró con tres vasos en las manos llenos de agua. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarme, Ichigo saltó del piso y dijo:

-Ruki, déjame ayudarte-maldito!

-Gracias Ichi-le dio su vaso y luego me dio el mío-ten Chad.

-Gracias Rukia-lo tomé en mis manos y le di un trago, Ichigo hizo lo mismo y después terminó de dictarme. Terminamos la lámina y Rukia la puso en su cama.

-Yo la llevo el viernes, tengan esto se lo tienen que aprender-nos dio unas tarjetas con párrafos de lo que habíamos escrito.

-Ok-dijimos Ichigo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ya que terminamos, les gustaría ver una peli?-dijo Rukia.

-Claro-dijimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo, maldita sea.

-Bueno vamos a la sala, vengan-salió del cuarto y nosotros la seguimos. Bien una buena oportunidad para sentarme cerca de ella y empezar a actuar, si Ichigo pensaba que me ganaría estaba muy equivocado.

**Rukia´s POV**

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la sala, pusimos la de Rápido y Furioso 3, por mayoría de votos, 2 contra 1, Chad quería ver Mentiroso, mentiroso, pero como que no tenía muchas ganas de ver esa, así que puse RyF, la puse y me senté en el sillón, donde ya estaban sentados Chad e Ichigo, como ellos ya estaban sentados, no me quedó otra opción más que sentarme en el espacio entre ellos dos. Tomé asiento y los 3 nos pusimos cómodos. Empezó la película y durante su transcurso pude notar cómo Chad e Ichigo me enviaban miradas "discretas", genial lo único que me faltaba, que le gustara a dos chicos, no es que no me sienta alagada, porque digo, a mí me gustaba Ichigo, y mucho, pero Chad, no lo podía ver más allá de un amigo. En fin, el caso es que hubo una parte en la que Chad e Ichigo pasaron su brazo sobre mis hombros al mismo tiempo, cuando lo hicieron se voltearon a ver y se lanzaron una mirada, que irradiaba furia.

-Chicos-dije tratando de evitar una pelea-qué pasa?

-Nada Rukia, sólo que me estaba estirando y pues mi brazo cayó encima de ti, y al parecer el de Ichigo igual-dijo Chad en un tono serio.

-Sí claro, sólo es eso-dijo Ichigo con el mismo tono.

-Ok, bueno podrían quitarlos?-dije para no iniciar una pelea. Los dos quitaron su brazo de mí y fue entonces cuando Chad dijo:

-Bueno, se hace tarde, no crees Ichigo? Deberíamos irnos y dejar descansar a Rukia.

-Am me iré sólo si Ruki me lo pide-dijo Ichigo.

-Am-no sabía qué decir, por una parte quería que se fuera Chad, pero no Ichigo, pero por otra, eran las 10:50 y mi mamá no tardaría en llegar, así que sólo pude decir-sí creo que será mejor que se vayan, digo ya es tarde y mi mamá llegará pronto, nos vemos el lunes chicos-me levanté del sillón y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Los acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ellos. Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, por lo que me calmó porque quería decir que no pelearían, al menos no esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**weno este cap en especial se lo quiero dedicar a una de mis befas en todo el mundo knu!! no te reqerda algo?? jeje weno disfrutenlo i sigan critikndo ^^**

**Capitulo 7. Un oso en la plaza y pensamientos en recámaras.**

**Rukia`s POV**

Había quedado con Inoue de ir a Hougyoku a recorrer las tiendas, me reuní con ella en la plaza a las 5:00pm.

-Hola Rukia!-me saludó con una gran sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo-bueno, qué haremos? Vamos al cine o recorremos las tiendas?-la verdad no tenía humor de recorrer tiendas, ya que pensaba en la noche anterior, y de seguro Inoue notaría lo distraída que estaba y no quería, no aun, contarle acerca de Ichigo y Chad, así que le dije:

-Am mejor entremos al cine-al menos así sólo tenía que fingir que veía la peli.

-Ok, vamos.

Entramos a ver una peli de comedia, que eran las que le gustaban a Inoue, no era de las que le gustaba ver una de terror, como a mí, durante toda la función me quedé pensando en lo ocurrido en mi casa la noche anterior, si le gustaba a los dos, qué debía hacer?, y si sólo les caía bien y yo estaba exagerando? No! Era obvio que por lo menos a Chad le gustaba, pero también era obvio que le gustaba a Ichigo, porque sino, por qué se puso así? Oh! Vaya lío! Por eso odio al amor, porque te confunde y lastima. Traté de concentrarme en el final de la peli, pero no pude.

Salimos de la función y me dijo Inoue:

-Oye, vamos por un helado no?

-Sí claro vamos.

Fuimos a nuestros helados favoritos y ordenamos, Inoue pidió un cono de un nuevo sabor que tenían, a ella siempre le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, pidió sencillo de Baileys, yo pedí sencillo de Maracuyá, mi sabor favorito de helado. Paseamos un rato por la plaza mientras ella me contaba acerca de su comida con sus tíos. Íbamos caminando sin preocupación y yo iba tan distraída que sin querer choqué con una pequeña niña, de unos 8 o 9 años; me disculpe y cuando levanté la vista, vi a Ichigo! Oh por dios! Había chocado con su hermanita! O no! Qué oso! Pero eso fue nada, porque justo antes de chocar con su hermanita, había mordido mi helado, y al ver a Ichigo, me quedé con la boca abierta con un trozo de cono en mi labio! Y ahí estaba yo, después de chocar con la hermana del chico que me gustaba, me quedé viéndolo con la boca abierta y un pedazo de cono en la boca! Bien Rukia! Así! Haz el oso más grande de tu vida! Sigue así! Fue hasta que Inoue me movió, que cerré la boca y me disculpé.

-Vaya lo siento mucho amiga, no te vi-qué estúpida soy!

-No te preocupes-me dijo, parecía ser una niña linda y tierna.

-Hola Ruki-me saludó Ichigo. Bien al menos no se reía de mí.

-Hola Ichi, lo siento por haber tropezado con tu…-no estaba segura que fuera su hermana.

-Mi hermanita, Karin-su hermana me saludó y me sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, y lo siento de nuevo.

-Ja no te preocupes, bueno nos vamos, quede de llevar a Karin al cine, nos vemos-dijo con una voz tan dulce-a por cierto, Ruki, lamento mucho lo sucedido ayer en tu casa, no era la manera de comportarme-qué? se disculpaba?

-A no te preocupes Ichi, no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que lo fue, prometo no volverme a comportar así.

-De veras no hay problema, no pasó nada-le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias-me la regresó-bueno nos vemos el lunes Ruki, cuídate, bye-se despidió y se fue al cine con su hermanita.

-Uuuuuu! Yeah Rukia!- me dijo Inoue cuando Ichigo se alejó-no me contarás?

-Pues es una historia larga.

-No importa, esta plaza es muy grande-lo dijo entusiasmada e impaciente de saber lo que pasaba-vamos empieza.

-Hum de acuerdo-empecé a contarle desde el primer día de clases y la primera semana hasta ayer, traté de no omitir detalles, ya que cuando le contaba mis cosas a Inoue, se las contaba de verdad, era la persona en la que más confiaba. Terminé de contarle y esperé a ver qué me decía. La verdad que bueno que le dije, porque así podría ayudarme y no tendría que ocultárselo. Ahora lo único que faltaba era ver cómo se daban las cosas.

**Ichigo´s POV**

La noche en casa de Rukia había sido fatal, por qué justo cuando se me ocurría abrazar a Rukia, también a Chad? A ver pero en fin, el caso es que ella lo quitó, claro que a mí también pero no se dejó.

Al día siguiente, mi hermanita me dijo que quería ir al cine, genial, no tenía planes para salir y a mi hermanita se le antojó ir al cine, y no a cualquier cine, sino al de Hougyoku.-Bien, te llevaré en la tarde- le dije para que no molestara.

Fuimos a la plaza, bueno ella me llevó casi a rastras, caminamos mientras me decía.

-Ichi, cuál veremos? Espero que sea una buena, porque la última vez estuvo súper aburrida, aparte ni siquiera le entendí, así que esta vez yo escogeré la peli, y si no te gusta ni modo, Ichi? Ichi me estás escuchando?-sí que me tenía harto de tanto que hablaba y hablaba, quería que se callara sólo por un momento. No dejaba de jalarme y de hablar hasta que sentí cómo tropezaba con alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo una dulce voz, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era Rukia! Levanté la mirada y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, iba con otra chica, las dos llevaban un helado y se veían tan bien. Me quedé apreciando a Rukia, sin saber que tenía la bocota abierta, y es que se veía tan bien con esa blusa y esos jeans, y tan sexi comiendo ese helado, vaya quién fuera el helado para sentir esos labios tan dulces. Karin me dio un codazo discreto y recordé respirar y cerré la boca.

-Vaya lo siento mucho amiga, no te vi-dijo con esa voz tan tierna.

-No te preocupes-contestó Karin.

-Hola Ruki-se me salió ese saludo.

-Hola Ichi, lo siento por haber tropezado con tu…

-Mi hermanita, Karin-le presenté a mi hermana y a ella a Rukia.

-Mucho gusto, y lo siento de nuevo-le dijo a Karin.

-Ja no te preocupes, bueno nos vamos, quede de llevar a Karin al cine, nos vemos-dije para que no se sintiera tan culpable-a por cierto, Ruki, lamento mucho lo sucedido ayer en tu casa, no era la manera de comportarme-tenía que disculparme, de seguro después de la escenita que armamos Chad y yo, ya ni siquiera querría saludarme.

-A no te preocupes Ichi, no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que lo fue, prometo no volverme a comportar así.

-De veras no hay problema, no pasó nada-lo decía de verdad y sonrió tan dulcemente.

-Bien gracias-y también le sonreí-bueno nos vemos el lunes Ruki, cuídate bye-me despedí y me aleje con Karin hacia el cine.

-Quién era Ichi?

-Una amiga Karin.

-Am vaya, parece que te gusta.

-Am sí de hecho sí-no le podía mentir a mi hermanita, en quien confiaba tanto, después de Renji.

-Uy y por qué no le dices?

-No es tan fácil.

-Vamos Ichi, se nota que a ella también le gustas

-En serio? Vaya, en ese caso te prometo que en cuanto pueda le diré.

-Yeah! Ichi!-creo que se emocionaba más que yo.

Compré los boletos para la función que quería ver ella, como habíamos quedado, entramos a la sala y ella disfrutó de la peli mientras yo pensaba en cómo declarármele a Rukia, definitivamente tenía que ser esta semana, o tan siquiera antes de San Valentín, bien tenía 6 meses, pero debía darme prisa, antes de que me ganara Chad.

**Rukia´s POV**

Llegué a mi casa y no pude evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido las ultimas semanas. Entre a mi cuarto y encendí mi estéreo con mi cd de canciones favoritas, sonaba "amar a alguien" de las sisters, una canción que me hizo reflexionar, con todo y el tonito, es decir, Ichigo es un chico especial y lindo tierno y caballeroso, por qué no estar con él? Claro el único problema era que, no sabía si yo le gustaba.

Esa duda me atormentó toda la noche, no pude dormir y digamos que repetí mi cd con más de 100 canciones unas 4 veces en toda la noche. No paraba de preguntarme si a Ichigo le gustaba, o qué pensaba de mí o peor aun si le gustaba alguien más.

**Ichigo´s POV**

Después de la peli, Karin y yo llegamos a la casa, ella se fue a acostar y yo decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto, como lo hago cuando quiero estar a solas y meditar. Tomé mi i-pod y reproduje mi lista para pensar, (_i wish that you could be with me, I wish you could heal my deepest pain and take me away from all my fears)_, in my dreams era la canción perfecta para mi situación, sí, ya era un hecho!! Haría lo que fuera para hacerme novio de Rukia!!

**ejem sorry x la kncion de rukia sk ps ia saben estaba oyendola i la puse si pueden escuchenla y sabran xk la puse jiji ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. La pelea.**

**Ichigo`s POV**

El Lunes en la escuela, llegué temprano y me topé con los skaters, vaya que yo siempre he querido aprender a andar en patineta, pero nunca tuve el tiempo. Me acerqué para verlos practicar mejor y me di cuenta que Rukia estaba del otro lado del patio con su amiga de la plaza, Ino..algo. será que a Rukia le gustan los skaters?

Lo que me sacó de onda era que justo enfrente de Rukia un chico se estaba luciendo para impresionarla, y ese tipo era nada más y nada menos que…Chad! Osea qué le pasa a ese tipo? Ya me tenía harto! Era yo quien terminaría con Rukia no él!

En ese momento llegó Renji, él fue quien trató de enseñarme a patinar pero pues falló, traía con él su patineta, vieja y raspada por el uso, era color negro y tenía pintado un dragón en plateado.

-hola Ichi! Que cuentas hermano?

-Renji necesito que me prestes tu patineta

-perdón? Estás bien? Pero si tú apenas y sabes mantenerte en equilibrio

-no importa tú prestamela- le quite la patineta antes de que me pudiera siquiera responder. No sabía lo que hacía, por un lado Renji tenía razón, yo apenas y podía pararme en la patineta, cómo iba a competir contra Chad que tenía más experiencia que yo? Pero no importa, no iba a permitir que Rukia se dejara impresionar por él.

Me subí a la patineta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Chad y Rukia, traté de recordar las lecciones que tuve con Renji y me concentré en no caerme, pero al acercarme a ellos, bueno digamos que no pasó como esperaba.

**Rukia`s POV**

En la mañana Inoue me despertó diciéndome que la acompañara temprano a ver a los skaters practicar antes de clases, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir, de por sí no me gustan mucho los skaters, en sí solo me gusta ver cuando se caen, en fin me levanté y nos vimos en la escuela, fuimos al patio donde entrenaban y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en un buen lugar para verlos a casi todos los que estaban practicando.

Empezaba a aburrirme, ninguno se caía, uno que otro de repente perdía el control, pero ninguno terminaba en el suelo, estaba a punto de decirle a Inoue que nos fuéramos cuando de repente llegó Chad, hizo una entrada muy presumida, diría yo, llegó luciéndose en su patineta, se deslizaba por los barandales de los escalones y se lucía demasiado para mi gusto.

-hola chicas! Rukia, Rukita! Como estas? Que hacen aquí? Nunca las había visto por aquí

Rukita? Que le sucede a este tipo?

-hola Chad, que bien patinas- dijo Inoue al ver mi cara de desagrado ante aquel saludo

-je gracias Inoue, hago lo que puedo, no me gusta presumir

Jaja noooo que va, si me cae que este tipo nació y cuando estaba en los cuneros les dijo a los demás bebés, "osea yo no necesite una nalgada para llorar! Y nací limpiecito y soy el más bello de aquí" jaja si me cae que sí.

-si bueno solo digo la verdad

-si e Rukita tu patinas?

-que? Yo? E no de echo hace tiempo lo intente pero no logré aprender

-si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

-e no gracias- qué pretendía este tipo?- no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo en mi

-pero no lo malgastaría, al contrario sería un placer

Ai este tipo no entiende indirectas o que?-ejem mejor sigue practicando anda

-claro si insisten

Uy si me muero de ganas por ver como sigues haciendo el ridículo jaja

Chad parecía mosca en un bote, alrededor de mi haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y luciéndose a más no poder. La verdad era muy molesto y empezaba a hartar, hasta que de repente vi cómo se caía por no ver a otro chico que se acercaba. Me rei tan fuerte que los que estaban más cerca de mí se me quedaron viendo feo. De repente vi quien había sido el que hizo que Chad cayera, era Ichigo! Acaso él sabía patinar? Si era así, ceo que me empezaría a gustar el skate, pero qué pensaba? Vi como Ichigo se ponía rojo al ver cómo me burlaba, de seguro creía que me estaba burlando de él.

-Ichigo! Estas bien?- me apresuré a ayudarlo a levantarse y hacerle saber que no me burlaba de él-Ichi estas bien? Perdona no me reía de ti. Esque yo…perdón dejame ayudarte

-Ruki, tranquila-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo-no fue tu culpa que me cayera y la verdad fue muy gracioso jaja-vaya si que era lindo y más cuando se reía

-qué te pasa idiota? Acaso estás ciego?-Chad se levantó y empujó a Ichigo reclamándole por haber interrumpido su "demostración" de patinaje presumido-esta vez no te me escaparás Ichigo-estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo cuando me puse en medio de los dos y detuve a Chad-Rukita por favor quitate, esto es entre este tarado y yo

-basta Chad! Deja a Ichi en paz, él no tuvo la culpa, no te vio, y tú tampoco a él así que deja ya esa actitud!

-Ruki, gracias pero Chad tiene razón, esto es entre él y yo así que por favor-Ichigo me quito de en medio y acto seguido Chad le soltó el puñetazo que yo había evitado

-maldito!-grité y de no haber sido porque Inoue me detuvo, le hubiera soltado una cachetada que hasta la cara le hubiera mejorado. Todos se quedaron callados al ver la escena que se estaba formando en ese instante.

-vamos Ichigo, pelea! O qué? me vas a decir que eres pacifista? O ya sé! Esque no sabes pelear!-Chad parecía bastante arrogante, pero claro no se esperaba lo que venía.

**Ichigo`s POV**

El golpe que me dio Chad no me enfureció tanto que se me hizo imposible mantener la calma.

-vamos Ichigo, pelea! O qué? me vas a decir que eres pacifista? O ya sé! Es que no sabes pelear!

-cállate-el odio se apoderó de mí y le solte un puñetazo en la cara, no quería que Rukia me viera enojado y menos peleando pero Chad me provocó. El golpe que le di fue tan fuerte que le rompi el labio inferior. Él se quito la sangre y me dirijió una mirada de gran odio seguida de una risa que, debo admitir, me dio un poco de miedo.

-jaja vaya vaya el pequeño Ichigo quiere hacerse el fuerte. Por qué? para impresionar a Rukia? Bien te propongo algo, el que derribe al otro por 3 segundos, se queda con Rukia

-estas loco si piensas que peleare solo para ganarme a Rukia, ella puede decidir con quien estar, no es algo que puedas dejar al mejor postor

-esa es otra forma de decir que no te interesa

-claro que me interesa! Más de lo que puedas imaginar!-la verdad Chad estaban logrando enfadarme , no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar

-entonces demuéstralo, pelea!

Voltee a ver a Rukia, la sostenía Inoue, vi su cara que mezclaba odio y preocupación. Me volví a Chad, que tenía una mirada retadora, que me moría por partir en pedazos.

**Chad`s POV**

Maldito Ichigo, pero era obvio que yo le ganaría y por eso tenía miedo de enfrentarme.

-pelea Ichigo! Tengo tantas ganas de derrotarte enfrente de Rukia! Anda te dejo que des el primer el golpe.-abrí los brazos y espere al reacción de ese tonto

-no-dijo en un tono furioso-si vamos a pelear pelearemos bien, nada de golpes de ventaja

-jaja ok en ese caso veamos qué es lo que tienes

Los dos nos pusimos en posición de pelea, le solté un golpe y lo esquivó, él me soltó uno al estómago, no lo pude esquivar y logró sacarme el aire. Caí al suelo, pero aproveché para tirarlo de una patada. Cuando estuvo en el suelo le di un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, él me lo regresó pero esta vez lo pude esquivar, me levanté del piso y me aproveché de que estaba en el suelo Ichigo, en verdad quería estar con Rukia y haría lo que fuera necesario para que así fuera. Empecé a patearlo en el estómago, por ningún motivo iba a djar que se levantara, deje de patearlo cuando me aseguré de dejarlo inmóvil en el piso.

-bien creo que gané-me aleje de él y me acerqué a Rukia-lo siento Ichigo, pero Rukia ahora es mía.- Pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso, el primero que marcaría que estaríamos juntos por un largo tiempo.

**waaa!! k pasara? jeje esperen el prox cap!! ^^ sigan critikndo plis no paren!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.** **La revelación. Novios al fin!!**

**Rukia`s POV**

El ver a Ichigo tirado en el suelo, y el ver cómo Chad seguía pateándolo, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía.

-Rukia ahora es mía

-Tuya?-me quité a Chad de encima antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Cuando lo tuve a una distancia favorable, levanté mi mano y le solté una cachetada tan fuerte que dejé mi mano, literalmente, grabada en su cachete-escúchame bien Chad, JAMÁS sere tuya, entiendes? JAMÁS. Eres un egocéntrico, patán, xendejopidotajota, cómo te atreves a golpear a Ichi de esa manera? Eres un animal! Una bestia! Te odio! Ere la peor persona que jamás tuve la desgracia de conocer! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, me oyes? NADA!

Después de gritarle sus verdades a Chad, fui a donde estaba mi Ichi tirado en el suelo, lo vi con su labio lleno de sangre y cubriéndose su estómago, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo ayudé a levantarse.

-ven Ichi, te voy a curar, vamos a mi casa. Renji me ayudarías por favor a llevarlo a mi casa?

-claro Rukia-Renji me ayudó a levantar a Ichi del suelo.

-Rukita-dijo Chad aún atónito por lo que le había dicho

-no me digas Rukita, soy Rukia! Para ti

-Rukita, como puedes?...es decir como lo prefieres más a él que a mí?

-fácil y sencillo Chad, Ichi sí es un hombre, es guapo y…me acabo de dar cuenta que…LO AMO!-Renji y yo nos llevamos a Ichi fuera de la escuela hacia mi casa.

-bueno Rukia, yo hasta aquí llego, perdón por no poder ayudarte más pero esto es mucho drama para mí, aparte tengo una ci… algo pendiente…adios

-no te preocupes Renji, gracias

-bye y suerte

Renji se fue, dejándonos solos a Ichigo y a mí. Lo subí a mi cuarto y lo recosté en mi cama mientras sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, suerte para mí que mi mamá me obligó a tomar un curso en el verano. Ichigo estaba inconsciente desde que salimos de la escuela, así que trate de curar sus heridas lo más delicadamente que pude. Empecé por limpiarle la sangre que tenía en su boca, dios, sus labios eran tan lindos que me provocaban besarlos,-cálmate Rukia aún no-. Terminé y fui a guardar el botiquín, cuando regresé Ichigo ya había despertado.

-Ichi! Tranquilo. Cómo te sientes?- corrí a su lado y traté de ponerlo más cómodo con unos cojines en su espalada mientras él se sentaba lentamente.

-hum bien…em qué pasó Ruki? Porqué estoy en tu cuarto?

-bueno después de que ese tarado de Chad te dejó en el suelo, bueno digamos que yo le di lo que se merecía. Renji me ayudo a traerte, necesitabas que te curaran y pues yo lo hice. Estas mejor?

-por qué Ruki? Es decir por qué ayudarme?

-bueno Ichi, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo desde principios de año, y bueno no me gustó para nada verte tirado así

-Ruki…no sé qué decir

-no digas nada, lo único que importa ahora esque estes bien y te recuperes

-je gracias Ruki, no sé cómo agradecerte

-no tienes nada que agradecer-nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro durante un rato hasta que él interrumpió el silencio de una manera, no muy común.

**Ichigo`s POV**

El despertar en la habitación de Rukia me sorprendió bastante, ella había curado mis heridas y estaba ahí enfrente de mi, preocupada por mi estado. No podía haber otro momento más perfecto que éste! Tenía que aprovecharlo!

-no tienes nada que agradecer-su voz era tan dulce!

-Ruki-lo tenía que hacer, era ahora o nunca

-si? Ichi-la interrumpí, dejé que mi impulso me guiara, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, rocé sus labios con los míos y esperé su reacción, para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió el beso! Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces. Su aliento era tan cálido y fue entonces cuando sentí lo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, sí era amor, amaba a Rukia y lo descubrí en ese pequeño instante en el que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Después de un momento nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos.

-Ichi…no se…que…

-Ruki-le dije en el tono más dulce y tierno que pude conseguir-te amo! Sí TE AMO, Ruki…serías mi novia?-ella no respondió, en vez de eso se acercó a mis labios y los besó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más entusiasmado.

-claro que si Ichi! Nada me haría más feliz

Genial! Sí! Dijo que sí! Yo no podía contener mi felicidad así que sólo la abracé y la besé de nuevo, no podía creer que la chica más guapa me hubiera dicho que sí! Simplemente no lo creía, pero estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Un rato después de que pasó todo aquello tan maravilloso, decidimos decirle a nuestros amigos.

-cómo crees que lo tome Renji?

-muy bien, es decir somos como hermanos, aparte él ya sabía que me gustabas, así que de seguro lo tomará muy bien. Y tú cómo crees que lo tome Inoue?

-je obvio muy bien, ella también sabía que me gustabas

Caminamos juntos hacia la casa de Inoue, que era la que más cerca quedaba, pero no hubo necesidad de caminar tanto, ya que a unas cuantas calles estaban los dos, juntos, tomando un café…agarrados de la mano!! Mi Ruki y yo no lo podíamos creer, eran nuestros amigos, juntos, vaya nada podía ser mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10. Cuñados y hermanos pero lo màs importante JUNTOS!**

**Rukia`s POV**

Vaya, sí que era la chica más afortunada al tener a Ichigo como novio! Pero era la amiga más feliz del mundo porque Inoue, mi "hermana", estaba con Renji, mi "cuñado" por decirlo así.

-ves lo mismo que yo amor?-no llevábamos ni un día y ya me decía amor,(suspiro)

-si amor, son Inoue y Renji

-vaya, ver para creer jeje vamos a saludarlos y a avisarles?

-claro! Sirve que ellos nos cuentan

-jeje sí!-me dio un pequeño beso antes de entrar al café, para mí que todavía no sabe lo que sus besos hacen en mí. Entramos y justo cuando los íbamos a saludar, bueno, creo que no nos vieron entrar, así que digamos que estaban ocupados. No quisimos interrumpirlos, así que esperamos y cuando se separaron, digamos que no pudieron siquiera saludar.

**Inoue`s POV**

Después de la escenita que armaron Chad e Ichigo, no me dio siquiera tiempo de decirle a Rukia lo que había pasado.

***************************************FlashBack******************************************************

Después de que Rukia me contó su historia con Ichigo, me dieron ganas de decirle lo que había pasado ese día con Renji. Decirle que como Renji estaba en mi clase de matemáticas, pues había tenido varias conversaciones con él, nos habíamos tomado el tiempo de conocernos mejor y hasta me había invitado un par de veces a tomar un café.

-dime Inoue, a tu novio no le importa que salgas conmigo?-dijo Renji mientras tomabamos café el Starbucks que estaba cerca de mi casa.

-pues de hecho no porque no tengo novio-dije un poco sonrojada

-vaya yo crei que sí, es decir como eres una chava tan guapa y linda digo as de tener a muchos detrás de ti

-jaja gracias pero si lo están pues no los noto

-jaja

-y tu novia no se encela al verte conmigo?

-no ella no es muy celosa que digamos-cuando lo dijo mi sonrisa se borró y le di un sorbo a mi café-jaja no es cierto Inoue, la vedad es que no tengo novia

-ah vaya que…-le di otro sorbo antes de terminar la frase

-de hecho hay una chica que me trae loco desde que entre-oh vaya adiós felicidad

-a si?-dije casi sin importancia-de seguro es una chica muy linda y carismática la conozco?

-de hecho sí, y tienes razón, es una chica muy linda, tierna, dulce, inteligente, simpática, muy guapa y me la paso muy bien con ella, aunque aun no sé si ella siente lo mismo

-y por qué no le preguntas?

-pues de hecho no sé como hacerlo, es decir, nunca me había declarado a alguien, siempre son ellas las que me lo preguntan

-pues mira si dices que la conoces bien y te llevas de maravilla con ella, pues eso dile, díselo como me lo dijiste a mi

-si es como te lo diej a ti, entonces no fue tan difícil como yo creía

-como?

-sí Inoue, ya se lo dije-yo no sabía como reaccionar, es decir, quequede sin palabras ante aquello, en verdad le gustaba a Renji! Y era obvio que el me gustaba a mi! O por dios!-Inoue? Am vamos me haras preguntarlo?-sí! Sí acepto! Pero quería ver cuánto le gustaba

-preguntar qué?-dije yo muy inocente

-ok Inoue quieres ser mi…novia?-contuve un grito que quiso salir en ese momento y tomé aire para responderle

-claro que si Renji, nada me haría mas feliz-me abrazó con una sonrisa en su cara, nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos y después de un momento sus labios se acercaron a los míos, se rozaron por unos segundos y me dejo sentir la calidez de su aliento, sus labios dulces y tiernos en un beso tan tierno y sensible, pero agresivo y ardiente a la vez. Cuando nos separamos no pudimos evitar sonreírnos el uno al otro y soltar al unísono "te adoro", si era lo mejor, aun no estaba muy segura de que lo amaba, tal vez en un par de semanas o un par de besos más y lo descubría xD. Terminamos nuestro café y fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque.

******************************************FinFlashBack***********************************************

Me hubiera gustado contarle a mi mejor amiga que al fin Renji me había pedido ser su novia, de hecho le íbamos a decir a Rukia y a Ichigo en la práctica de skates, pero pues con el conflicto que hubo, fue imposible.

Renji me había invitado otro café, bueno en sí era como nuestro pretexto para vernos y platicar en un lugar "privado". Llegó después de llevar a Ichigo a casa de Rukia, me saludó con un beso y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-hola amor, perdona el retraso- aw llevábamos tres semanas de novios y él fue el primero que me dijo te amo! Y yo le correspondí llamándolo amor, los dos estamos mucho mejor y yo muy feliz.

-no te preocupes amor, cómo está Ichigo?

-pues un poco mejor, digo iba todo golpeado por como lo dejó Chad, pero Rukia sabe lo que hace, lo dejé en su casa inconsiente aun

-maldito Chad! Osea bye con su vida! Qué le pasa? Cómo pudo golpear a Ichigo así?

-ay amor, no te pongas así es un tipo que no sabe lo que hace, es un salvaje y lo bueno es que Rukia se lo dijo en su cara

-sí mi amiga nunca se queda callada!

-sí, se lo reconozco jeje-me tomó de la mano y nos quedamos viendo por otro largo rato-te amo Inoue

-yo a ti más Renji-nos acercamos y nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez fue uno más largo, pero después de un pequeño rato nos separamos ya que sentíamos que alguien nos estaba observando.-e Rukia?

-Ichigo?

-qué hacen aquí?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. No podíamos siquiera pronunciar palabra, nos quedamos muy impresionados de verlos, es decir, ninguno sabía todavía lo de nososytros, y así sin más nos habían encontrado besándonos! Pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que, venían tomados de la amno! Y estaban sonriéndose mutuamente

-e hay algo que quieran decirnos?-dije cuando me recupere de la sorpresa

-y ustedes?-dijo Rukia

-bueno pues…-Renji y yo nos vimos y no sabíamos cómo empezar

-bueno qué les parece si pedimos un café y platicamos… un rato-dijo Ichigo, haciendo un gesto de dolor y tocándose su estómago, mientras Rukia lo abrasaba con una mano.

-me parece la mejor idea-dijo Renji. Pedimos los cafés y nuestros amigos se sentaron en nuestra mesa. El tiempo se nos pasó volando y nos cerraron la cafetería, pero aun había muchas cosas que contar, por lo que decidimos ir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Lo que más disfrute de ese día, fue que estaba con mi novio, el chico más guapo, y mis amigos Rukia y ahora Ichigo. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, claro hasta que llegó LA NOTICIA.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11. La terrible noticia.**

**Rukia`s POV**

Después de nuestro paseo por el parque, Inoue y Renji se fueron a sus casas, dejándonos solos a Ichigo y a mí.

-vaya quién lo diría no? Nuestros dos mejores amigos, novios!

-sí no lo puedo creer, y pensar que de no haber sido por ese idiota de Chad, nos hubiéramos enterado antes. Por cierto, cómo te sientes?

-un poco mejor, gracias a tus dones como enfermera

-oh vamos no fue nada, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho

-sí, pero tú me ayudaste, gracias Ruki-rodeó mi cintura con sus manos y me besó, sus labios eran dulces y su aliento era cálido, podía sentir cómo mi corazón, y el suyo, palpitaban como locos.

Nos separamos y seguimos caminando en dirección a mi casa. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta me tomó de la mano y me dijo.

-Ruki, quiero que sepas que a pesar de la pelea con Chad, hoy ha sido un gran día, el mejor de todos, no cambiaría ni una sola cosa que sucedió hoy, y tal vez te parezca algo tonto o cursi, pero te amo Ruki y eso no cambiará jamás! Nunca dejaré de amarte, porque jamás ame a alguien como te amo a ti-antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios volvieron a sellar los míos, como lo había hecho antes, no quería separarme de esos labios, no podía esperar tanto para volverlos a besar; aun no sabia si desafortunada o afortunadamente, me había enamorado total y completamente de Ichigo. Se separó de mí y me susurro al oído -descansa mi Ruki, que mañana será otro día juntos, y otro día que te amaré aún más-se fue y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

Me quedé helada por sus palabras en mi puerta, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho, en verdad me amaba, y tenía el presentimiento de que sería por mucho, demasiado tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tratando de digerir lo que había pasado el día anterior-muchas emociones para un solo día!

Quedé con mi Ichi, de vernos en el cine de Hougyoku a la 1, me puse mis jeans negros de botones a los lados con mi playera negra de dior, junto con mis converse negros, me delinee los ojos de negro y me puse gloss de coco, me solté el cabello y me puse mi perfume que traía el día que conocí a Ichigo.

Salí de mi casa muy contenta y emocionada rumbo a Hougyoku, ya quería ver a mi Ichi! Llevaba 15 minutos de ventaja así que no iba muy rápido. Cuando llegué, no me gustó lo que vi. Sí, era otra tipa! Abrasando a Ichigo, no por qué? por qué él? Antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta e irme, Ichigo ya me había visto.

-Amor! Llegas antes-contuve la lagrima que quería rodar por mi mejilla y me di vuelta.

-sí bueno, quería verte

-yo igual-miré por encima del hombro de Ichi y pude ver a la otra chica, la que estaba abrasando a mi novio!-oh sí perdona, Ruki ella es mi prima, Yoruichi, Yoruichi ella es mi novia Rukia-prima? Vaya! Malditos celos!

-mucho gusto Rukia-dijo, era una chica al parecer, un año más grande que yo, morena y con un corte que le favorecía mucho. Llevaba un vestido estrapless morado y unas zapatillas y un bolso que combinaban a la perfección, su cabello estaba sujetado por un listón color violeta, en fin, una chica muy guapa debo admitir.

-hola Yoruichi

-bueno, los dejo, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, bye primito, hasta luego Rukia-se despidió de beso con Ichigo y de mí, le dirijió una mirada y se alejó caminando.

-hablar? De qué se trata Ichi?-no me gustaba cómo sonaba eso y menos la mirada de Yoruichi.

-amor, tenemos que hablar de algo, algo de lo que apenas, me enteré hace 5 minutos, y es importante…y delicado.

**Ichigo`s POV**

-amor me estás espantando, por favor dime, de qué se trata?-la voz de mi Ruki se estaba quebrando, aunque ella lo intentara ocultar.

-amor, no sé como decírtelo, es algo que…todavía trato de entender y asimilar, no es fácil

-Ichi, puedes decirme lo que quieras, antes que tu novia, soy tu amiga, y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

-lo sé lo sé amor, es que es dificil en verdad que sí-cómo se lo iba a decir?

*********************************************FlashBack************************************************

Me levanté por un sonido que provenía de mi sala, bajé las esc aleras y me encontré con mki mamá, había tirado un plato.

-mamá! Estas bien?-la ayude a levantar los pedazos

-ay Ichi, te desperté? Lo siento

-no te preocupes ma, de todos modos ya era hora, quede de verme con Rukia en Hougyoku en dos horas-noté que mi mamá se ponía seria

-oh, Ichi es que ya…?

-sí mamá, ayer le dije y me dijo que sí!-se me había olvidado decirle a mi mamá anoche que Rukia y yo ya éramos novios, con todo lo que le dije de Renji y la pelea con Chad, se me pasó.

-oh Ichi…e…felicidades hijo! Si la vas a ver en dos hrs ya arreglate vamos

Subi las escaleras y me di un baño rápido, me puse mis pantalones rasgados negros y la playera que tenía puesta el día que conocí a Rukia, mis vans y un cinturón para evitar que mis pantalones quedaran en el suelo. Bajé casi volando las eescaleras y me despedí de mi mamá.

-espera Ichi! Tus tíos están aquí, y tu prima Yoruichi, esta bien si te acompaña a la plaza? Tiene que hablar contigo

-claro vamos Yori-mi prima se levantó y ambos caminamos hacia Hougyoku.

-asi que Ichi… me enteré de que ya tienes novia

-eh sí de hecho

-que bien me alegro

Seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos al cine, fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

-así que… mi mamá dijo que querías hablar conmigo?

-e sí Ichi, de hecho es algo delicado y bueno yo hubiera preferido que te avisaran desde antes, y no a la mera hora

-qué pasa Yori?

-siéntate Ichi-nos sentamos en una banca que estaba de paso y esperé a que siguiera-Ichi, qué dirías si…si nuestros padres…decidieran…llevarnos a los dos…a terminar nuestros estudios en el extranjero?

-qué?!!!!!!!! nooooooooo!! Osea qué? de qué hablas Yori? Es una broma?...explicate!!-no podía ser verdad! Tenía que ser una broma

-Ichi tranquilo, mira, nuestros padres, recuerdas que antes de que entraramos a la prepa, se fueron a dar un tour por Europa?-asentí con la cabeza-bueno pues digamos que encontraron una preparatoria muy buena, un muy buen nivel académico y sobre todo adecuado para nosotros…entonces, estuvieron organizando todos los papeles y quisieron darnos la sorpresa, hace un mes que estamos inscritos, el año empieza el mes que viene y nosotros tenemos que irnos en 2 semanas, para instalarnos y todo. Quiero que sepas que yo quería que te dijeran desde hace un mes, pero mis papás y mis tíos decidieron que te dijéramos después.

Qué? no! Por qué ahora? Por qué justo cuando Rukia y yo estábamos juntos? No! No quería eso

-No! Yo no iré!

-Ichigo, por favor entinde

-entender? Qué? Yoruichi a mí nadie me preguntó si quería o no! Así que no voy a ir! Aquí tengo a mis amigos y a mi novia! No pienso dejarlos! Puedes decirles a nuestros padres que yo no pienso irme!!

-Ichigo, lo siento, no puedes negarte, hay algo que aun no te he dicho

-nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, de una ves de lo advierto yo…

-Ichigo! Nos consiguieron una beca!

-qué?-no podía ser cierto

-sí Ichigo, una beca, es por eso que debemos ir, no puedes negarte Ichi, lo siento.-era cierto, de por sí era muy difícil nuestra situación económica, Yori tenía razón. La triteza se apoderó de mí, quería llorar! Por qué ahora? Porque no antes? Al menos así no me hubiera ilusionado, pero ahora la cuestión era cómo decirle a Rukia?-Ichi?

-no Yori, por qué?

-así tiene que ser Ichi, a veces se pueden las cosas y a veces no

-esta bien, diles que iré, y que llego a las 10

-tranquilo Ichi, te diría que te entiendo, pero pues la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu situación, tranquilo todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

- -no diej nada sólo deje que me abrasara mientras asimilaba todo esto, mientras aceptaba cómo mi vida se estaba desmoronando.

******************************************FinFlashBack***********************************************

-vamos Ichi, no puede ser tan difícil

-Rukia, necesito al verdad, qué ahrías si… te diejra… si te diejra que… por causas ajenas a mi…tuviera que irme?

-irte? Cómo no te entinedo

-Rukia, mis papás decidieron darme uan beca en uan prepa

-Wow! Amor! Eso es genial! Es decir digo no seguiras en la misma que yo, pero pues aun así nos veriamos en las tardes y los fines de semana. Pero aun no entiendo, no te alegras de esa beca?-vaya era más difícil de lo que crei

-de hecho lo estoy…con al beca…más no por la escuela

-oh vamos amor, qué tan mala puede ser?

-Rukia, la prepa en la que consiguieron al beca, está en…Europa-noté cómo la cara de mi Rukia se ponía triste-Ruki?

-Europa?-dijo en casi un sollozo-es broma verdad?

-esoq uisiera pero no, eso es lo que me dijo mi prima hace rato, me dijo que hace un mes estamos inscritos, ella y yo, y en un mes empieza el ciclo allá, debemos vijaar en 2 semanas-se me partió el alma y el corazón al escuchar lo que dijo después.

-pues en ese caso-dijo conteniendo als lágrimas-me alegro por ti! Sí Ichi, a mí lo único que me importa es que tú estes bien, digo, yo se que para tu familia es muy difícil pagar una prepa, y mira nada más! Una beca! Beca Ichi! Y en Europa! No entinedo por qué no estás feliz!

-Rukia? Todavía lo preguntas? No quiero ir Rukia! No quiero alejarme de ti y menos ahora que por fin estamos juntos!-no pudo más y soltó en llanto en mi hombro

-y crees qque yo quiero? Ichi yo te amo! Y lo sabes pero es uan beca y no lo puedes dejar pasar-yo trataba de consolarla mientras uan lágrima silenciosa rodaba por mi mejilla. Nos quedamos abrasado s por varios minutos, no quería separarame de ella.

Nos tranquilizamos y recobramos e aliento, nos vimos y nos besamos.

-tienes que aceptar esa beca amor-dijo ya más tranquila

-pero no quiero separarame de ti

-ni yo de ti pero dime cuándo se te presentará otra oportunidad como esta?

-no me importaría perderla, si me quedo contigo

-no Ichi, no dejaré que lo ahgas, ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos

Y dicho esto, nos paramos y empezamos a caminar por la plaza, compramos un helado, ella de maracuyá, su favorito, y yo de mango. Caminamos tomados de la mano platicadno de cómo le haríamos de ahora en adelante, cuando nos topamos con Renji, que iba con Inoue. Era hora de decirle a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, que tenía que irme.

**ok ia se lo k diran k como c m pudo ocurrir poner a Yoruichi como prima de Ichigo, pero sk ps dije "en la serie la vio desnuda i ps como k no me gusta su "relacion" en la serie" asi k c m ocurrio k podrian ser primos aunqe nu tngan nada en comun ni parecido sorry si no les gusto pero ps creo k para mi gusto kedo bn plis comenten i critiqen!! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12. Resignación, aceptación y planeación.**

**Renji`s POV**

Después de la velada de ayer, decidi pasar el día con mi Inoue. Fuimos al cine desde temprano y después fuimos a recorrer la plaza.

-mira! Ahí vienen Ichi y Rukia!

-sí ya los vi! Los saludamos?

-bueno

Nos dirigimos hacia ellos y los saludamos.

-hola hermano! Hola Rukia.

-hola Renji!

-Bueno, qué hacen por aquí?-dije. Los dos se miraron y entonces Ichigo habló.

-chicos, son nuestros amigos, y tú eres mi hermano Renji…tengo algo que decirles

-estas bien Ichigo?-me espanté por el tono en que lo dijo

-sí sí es sólo que bueno, no sé cómo lo tomen

-vamos amor, sólo diles-dijo Rukia sosteniendo su mano fuerte

-hermano qué pasa?

-es que…no puedo! Diles tú Ruki por favor.

-chicos me están asutando y creo que a Renji también, podrían por favor decirlo de uan vez?-Rukia e Ichigo se vieron por otro rato y luego Rukia habló

-chicos, a Ichigo le dieron una beca en una prepa

-vaya-dijimos Inoue y yo-así que eso era todo?-dije-ay hermano no hay problema bueno seguiremos viéndonos dur…

-en Europa!-Inoue y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos y sin saber qué decir.-así es chicos en una prepa de mucho prestigio, en E-U-R-O-P-A-enfatizó la palabra para que pudiéramos entenderla-se va en dos semanas.

Seguíamos sin habla, era cierto? Se iba? Mi hermano se iba a ir a Europa?

-pues…felicidades Ichigo! Es una gran oportunidad!-dijo Inoue al ver que yo trataba de asimilarlo-pero ese hecho no te salva de seguirme hablando e

-je claro que no Inoue, gracias por tomarlo así. Hermano?

-yo…no sé que decir, es decir-no podía aceptarlo, Ichigo y yo habíamos estado juntos desde siempre, y ahora sin más ni más se iba-yo necesito…solo…es que no…-me separé de Inoue y camine lejos de ellos.

-ve con él Ichi-escuché a Rukia decirle a Ichigo. Me senté en una banca y miré al vacío. Poco después se sentó junto a mí Ichigo.

-así que Europa e?

-sip

-vaya y sabes a qué parte exactamente?

-nop-no entendí, osea cómo?-jeje verás es una noticia que me dieron apenas un par de horas y pues bueno sólo sé los por menores jaja-los dos echamos a reir.

-vaya…creo que Rukia lo tomó mejor je

-de hecho fue casi igual

-jamás me imeginé esto es decir nunca creí que nos separaríamos

-ni yo hermano, pero hey como le diej a Rukia, seguiré viniendo en vacaciones y pues gracias a dios que existe internet y la cámara web jeje

-ja eso sí, supongo que te extrañaré mucho amigo!

-yo a ti también hermano-nos abrasamos como si en verdad fuermaos hermanos de sangre, sí que lo iba a extrañar.

Dejamos el sentimentalismo de un lado y regresamos con las chicas.

-bueno nada de tristezas al menos 2 semanas en lo que me voy

-yo opino que hay que disfrutarlas al máximo-dijo Inoue, claro eso era lo que teníamos que hacer.

Rukia e Ichigo se fueron a sus casas y yo acompañé a Inoue a la suya.

-amor, casi se me olvidaba, me dijo Rukia que planeaba hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Ichigo, tu sabes, de despedida.

-vaya! Me parece genial! Sí! Cuenten conmigo!

-ok sólo hay que esperar a que nos diga qué hay que hacer

-ok amor me avisas por favor-nos despedimos y nos dimos un beso, uno como nunca antes, se metió a su casa y yo me fui a la mía.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron muy divertidas, todos los días saliamos los 4 a donde fuera, unos días salian solos Rukia e Ichigo y otras tantas teníamos "días de hombres" y como era obvio, los "días de hombres" los aprovechaba para seguir con los planes de la fiesta, que, por lo visto, iba muy bien!

Todo iba tan bien que apenas y recordaba por qué hacíamos eso, pero en fin, eran las mejores semanas que había tenido, y presentía que no serían las últimas.

**fue un cap cortito xk nu tenia muxa inspiracion sorry pero prometo k los ultimos caps les enkntaran weno espero plis no dejen d comentar tan sikiera pa decir "a xido lo lei" jiji ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**wenu wenu jiji aki sta el antepenultimo cap ia solo faltan 2 pal fin T_T pro esos se los subo despues juntos jeje espero st les guste i la pregunta d "xk ahora k los junte los separo?" weno debo dcir k keria un final distinto i no el tipiclasiko d "felices y juntos x siempre" pero esperen los ultimos 2 i m dicn k tal  
este tambn critikenlo jiji espero les gust ^^**

**Capitulo 13. La fiesta!**

**Rukia`s POV**

Vaya! Organizar una fiesta secreta sí que era un problema! Y más si es para Ichigo! No sabía lo chismoso que un hombre podía llegar a ser. En fin, con ayuda de Inoue y Renji logré sacar adelante la fiesta de despedida. Un día antes de que Ichigo se fuera.

-aw lo siento amor, pero en verdad le prometí a Inoue que la ayudaría a comprarse ropa-le dije por teléfono a Ichigo, una treta para no verlo mientras organizaba su fiesta

-aw nena, ash esta bien, pero si te veré en al noche?

-claro! Te veo a las 6 en tu casa te amo bye

-yo mas

Colgué y entonces le llamé a Yoruichi, le pedi que se llevara a su primo a dar una vuelta y lo mantuviera alejado por varias hrs, ella acepto encantada, ya que sabía del plan. Fui por Inoue y Renji para ajustar los últimos detalles en mi casa.

-bien Ruki, qué falta?-dijo Renji muy entusiasmado

-pues falta que llegue el dj y las bebidas

-el dj llega a las 5:40 y las bebidas las voy a recoger a mi casa como a las 5

-ok entonces solo es eso, la manta ya está puesta y los invitados llegarán aquí como a las 5:50

-a qué hr le dijiste a Yori que trajera a Ichigo?

-a las 6 masomenos

-ok

El dj llegó a las 5:45 y se empezó a instalar, uno de los amigos de Renji trajo una bola de luces y la pusimos en el centro de la sala para que se viera mejor y diera más ambiente. Renji acompaño a Inoue por las bebidas y las metimos en el refrigerador mientras iban llegando más y más gente, se juntaron sólo los amigos más pegados de Ichigo, pero antes de que llegara tocó a la puerta alguien que no me esperaba.

-qué haces aquí Chad?

-hola Rukia, supe que daban una fiesta para Ichigo

-así es sólo amigos cercanos e importantes

-sí bueno yo no he sabido nada de ustedes desde…aquel día

-eso es porque te pasaste con Ichigo, vete en serio Chad

-si si ya me voy, no me invitaron de todos modos-se veía algo triste-sólo vine a despedirme

-despedirte?

-sí me voy con unos parientes a Nueva York

-nueva York?

-sí, es que bueno aquí no tengo nada que hacer así que decidí irme

-vaya

-si bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, sólo quería pedirte perdón y esperaba que algún día olvidaramos lo que pasó

-pues supongo que esta bien, digo no soy rencorosa

-entonces estamos bien?

-claro Chad, buen viaje y sigue en contacto ok?

-esta bien adiós Rukia!-me abrasó y me dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídate bye

Se alejó en un taxi que iba al aeropuerto, un poco más allá de la calle pude ver a dos personas que se acercaban, eran Yoruichi y venía con Ichigo!

-ya vienen!-grité-ya vienen!-todos se pusieron en posición y el dj detuvo al música, esperamos a que cruzaran la puerta. Se abrió y primero entró Ichigo con una venda en los ojos, seguido de Yori que lo venía guiando.

-Yori, qué pasa? Ya te dije que quede de verme con Rukia hace 20 min y tú me raptas y ni siquiera me dices por qué? dónde estamos?

Yori no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas, sólo le quito la venda y cuando Ichigo recuperó la vista se sobresaltó al escuchar:

-SORPRESA!-todos gritamos y sólo vimos como Ichigo saltaba del asombro y la emoción

-qué…pero qué?... qué es todo esto?

-lo que te he ocultado estas dos semanas-me acerque a él y lo besé-sorpresa amor!

-oh mi amor gracias!

Todos vieron la escena que se formó durante un instante y después se dedicaron a bailar por toda la casa en cuanto el dj siguió con la música. Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de Ichigo, unos tanos lloraron y otros nada más le deseaban buena suerte. La fiesta salió mejor de lo que esperaba, todo mundo se divirtió y sobre todo Ichigo la disfrutó. Como por eso de las 11 la gente empezó a irse a sus casas, así que el dj empezó a bajar de tono la música. Como era de esperarse todas las parejitas estaban bailando en el centro de mi sala bajo la bola de luces. **[N/a:jiji sorry, la canción es truly madly deeply versión cascada, escúchenla,le da mas emocion a la escena ji]**

-me concederías esta última pieza?-dijo Ichigo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara

-jaja esta bien- me levantó y me llevó justo debajo de la bola, me tomó por la cintura y puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

_(sere tu sueño,  
sere tu deseo, tu fantasía  
sere tu esperanza, tu amor  
todo lo que necesites  
te amo más con cada respiro  
verdaderamente,locamente,profundamente)_

-te gustó la sorpresa?-dije

-Claro amor pero más me gustó que fueras tú quien me la dio

-amor, me prometes algo?

-lo que sea

_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning_

_(sere fuerte, sere leal  
porque cuento con  
un nuevo empiezo  
una razon de vivir  
un profundo significado)  
_

-prometeme que…aunque estemos distanciados, nunca me olvidarás y tampoco me engañaras

-amor, no sé como puedes siquiera pensar eso, obvio nunca! Te olvidaré y mucho menos te voy a engañar…yo te amo

-lo sé…es solo que …quería escucharlo de tus labios

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_(quiero estar contigo en una montaña  
quiero bañarme contigo en el mafr  
quiero quedarme así por siempre  
hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi  
y cuando las estrellas brillen en el claro cielo)  
_

Seguimos bailando juntos, y le dije

-Ichi…crees que lograremos estar lejos estos 4 años?

Cayó, y después de un segundo me susurró al oído

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_(pediré un deseo i lo enviare al cielo  
que te hara llorar  
las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer  
que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección de)  
_

-no estaremos lejos, yo siempre te tendré en mi mente y mi corazón y nada ni nadie cambiará esto que siento…porque esto supera cualquier cosa…es verdadero…y duradero. Si alguna vez lo llegaras a dudar, recuerda este momento y a mí con él- me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, era único.

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_(los más altos poderes  
en las horas de soledad,  
las lágrimas te devoran)_

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y él la secó con sus labios al llegar a mi boca. Sentí como si todo se hubiera esfumado, como si sólo estuviéramos él y yo y nadie más, era NUESTRO momento.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

___(quiero estar contigo en una montaña  
quiero bañarme contigo en el mafr  
quiero quedarme así por siempre  
hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi)_

-nunca te olvidaré Ichi, eres el único que ha despertado en mí, ésa parte que había olvidado hace mucho…por ti volví a sentir…por ti recordé lo que es amar…y por eso haré hasta lo imposible para que esto funcione.

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right in front you  
All that you need will surely come_

_(oh bebe no lo puedes ver?  
no tienes que cerrar tus ojos  
porque está justo delante tuyo  
todo lo que necesites seguro vendrá)  
_

Seguimos bailando y nos besamos de nuevo…sabía que, después de mañana…no lo vería dentro de mucho tiempo, pero me reconfortó saber que…por esos 4 minutos, era mío y estaba con él.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

___(sere tu sueño,  
sere tu deseo, tu fantasía  
sere tu esperanza, tu amor  
todo lo que necesites  
te amo más con cada respiro  
verdaderamente,locamente,profundamente)_

-te amo-dijimos los dos en un susurro y lo callamos con nuestros labios, así estuvimos hasta que terminó la canción. NUESTRA canción!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14. El gran día.**

**Ichigo`s POV**

El gran día había llegado, pero después de aquella fiesta que me había preparado mi Ruki, vaya que estaba feliz de irme, porque sabía que esto no era más que un pequeño obstáculo que podíamos saltar.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto junto con Yori, no sin antes escuchar el famoso sermón de los padres.

-cuidate mucho, hablanos en cuanto llegues, no hablen con extraños, bla bla bla

Llegamos y pasamos la revisión de equipaje y esperamos en la sala de espera, yo más que la llamada del avión, esperaba la entrada de mi Ruki, era obvio que, aunque la noche anterior nos despedimos, no quería irme sin verla de nuevo.

Pasaron apenas 30 min y empecé a preocuparme.

-Yori, y si le paso algo? Y si no viene a despedirse?

-Ichi, tranquilo, de seguro hay tráfico, no te preocupes ya llegara, te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Yori no me tranquilizaron en nada. faltaban 2 hrs para abordar y yo seguía inquieto. Pasó una hr y seguía sin ver a Ruki, era definitivo, sino llegaba antes de abordar, no me subiría a ese avión, y esperaría a que llegara para irme.

-Ichi, estoy segura que vendrá tranquilo

-pero Yori, ya es para que hubiera llegado, dónde estará?...y si la llamo?

-no hará falta, mira quien viene allá!-mi Ruki venía corriendo por las escaleras que daban a la sala de espera, y aceptemos que es un poco torpe, de la prisa, tropezó y se calló, yo me levanté de mi asiento, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, se levantó se sacudió y llegó a abrasarme.

-creí que no llegaría-dijo apenas recuperando el aliento

-je tranquila, aun tenemos 1 hr

-hola Yori-dijo ya con el aliento recobrado

-qué hay Rukia?, bueno yo me voy por un café-Yori se levantó y fue a ocupar una mesa en el Starbucks que estaba enfrente de donde estábamos. Rukia y yo nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba por ahí, a disfrutar de la ultima hr antes de partir.

**Rukia`s POV**

Dios! Se me hacía tarde, y este tipo que no se apuraba. Antes de que se fuera Ichi tenía que darle su regalo, un collar que mandé hacer con nuestras iniciales en una mitad de corazón plateado.

-a ver aquí esta su pedido señorita-me dijo el platero

-gracias es perfecto-era un collar con dos dijes, dos mitades de corazón en plateado, una mitad tenía una "R" y la otra una "I", y al juntar las mitades se formaba un signo de + en el centro. Salí disparada a tomar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, había tráfico por doquier y yo sentía que no llegaba. El taxi me dejó en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto, entré y fui a la sala donde se suponía era la del vuelo de Ichigo, corrí lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis pies, choque con varias personas, pero seguía corriendo. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, me tropecé, pero no me importó que algunas personas se rieran, porque ahí estaba mi Ichigo, esperando con su prima.

Recobré el aliento y saludé a ambos, Yori nos dejó solos y entonces nos sentamos en un sillón cerca de ahí.

-creí que no llegabas amor, por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo tomandome la mano.

-bueno es que había tráfico y el taxista que me trajo era medio daa

-jaja-oh cómo iba a extrañar esa sonrisa

-y aparte, tuve que recoger algo antes

-qué cosa?

-cierra los ojos-él obedeció y entonces saqué el collar con la mitad que tenía la "R", lo abroché alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurré-te amo, esto es para que no lo olvides.-abrió los ojos y observó el collar, y después vio cómo yo me ponía mi parte.

-aw amor

-te gusta?

-me encanta!

-que bueno, quise que fuera significativo, tu sabes, mi mitad dice "I" y la tuya "R", es para que sepas que te llevas la mitad de corazón y yo tengo tu mitad.

-Ruki, no tienes la mitad de mi corazón…lo tienes todo completo!-sonreí y nos besamos, era un beso que sabía, no era el último.

Seguimos hablando.

-bueno entonces cada noche nos conectamos y ponemos la cámara web, eso sino tenemos tareas que cumplir

-y yo ya te agregué en mis números frecuentes para mensajes ilimitados-dije

-cada vacaciones que venga, saldremos a cualquier parte que quieras

-y yo convenceré a mis papás para ver si me dejan ir una temporada, así que asegúrate de darme tu dirección bien

-jeje claro que sí amor.

"_pasajeros con destino a Roma, vuelo número 2513, favor de abordar por la puerta 2"_

Nooo! Ese era el vuelo de Ichigo, aun no quería que se fuera.

-ese es nuestro vuelo primito

-sí sí ya voy-dijo, Yori se adelantó e Ichigo me dijo

-me acompañas a la puerta?

-claro!

Quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo de su compañía, no quería que se fuera.

**wenu aki sta la penúltima parte!!T_T i el final lo kic hacer en dos parts pa darle mas emocion ^^ plis critikn esta i la otra **


	15. Chapter 15

**wenu T_T aki sta el ultimo cap d mi fic ^^ las dos personitas k lo leieron ksi ioran i io sinceramente iore al escribirlo T_T plis comenten, critiken d st cap i en si de todo el fic en general plis seria mui importante para mi grax a todos los q leieron ^^ **

**Capitulo 15. El adiós.**

**Rukia`s POV**

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta 2, donde se podía ver muchas escenas de despedida, madres que despedían a sus hijos, hijos que decían adiós a sus padres, amigos que se deseaban suerte, familias emocionadas por ir todos juntos de vacaciones y una que otra pareja que lloraba por dar el adiós.

-antes de que me vaya, Ruki, quiero que sepas que te amo! Y estos 4 años serán nada! porque estaras siempre en mi mente! No habrá minuto del día que no piense en ti ni piense en lo que estaras haciendo-me abrasó y me besó, como sino fuera a regresar nunca, no pude dejar brotar una lágrima y decirle

-Ichi, esto no es una despedida, nos veremos pronto! Yo también te amo, más que a cualquier cosa, más que a mi propia vida y quiero que sepas que no estarás ni un segundo fuera de mi mente.

Nos volvimos a besar y entonces cruzó el detector de metales, se reunió con Yori y se alejaron caminando, no sin que antes, Ichi volteara, me viera y le diera un beso al collar que le dí, y luego mandarme un beso a mi "te amo" dijo, "yo más" le dije y también besé mi collar. Vi cómo caminaba al interior de su avión y yo veía irse a mi novio!. **[N/a: sólo pa ponerle más emoción jiji escuchen la canción de "just another day" de jon secada mientars leen, se me ocurrió ponerla pal final xD, les debo la traducción, sorry]**

_Morning alone  
When you come home  
I breath a little faster_

**Ichigo`s POV**

Caminaba con mucha dificultad, cada paso que daba era un paso que me alejaba de mi Ruki, pero sabía que me esperaría y yo a ella. Yori y yo encontramos nuestros asientos, tomé el que estaba del lado de la ventana y me puse cómodo.

_Every time were together  
Itd never be the same  
_

-gustan algo antes de despegar?-dijo una azafata

-para mí nada gracias

-y usted joven?

_If youre not here  
How can you stay away, _

-e? no gracias-no quería nada solo pensaba en mi Ruki. La azafata sonrió y siguió preguntando a los otros pasajeros.

_away so long.  
_

-vamos Ichi, estarán bien, los dos se aman y lo lograrán

_Why cant we stay together?  
_

-yo lo sé, es sólo que, es difícil-Yori se puso sus audífonos y reprodujo su lista, yo hice lo mismo y miré por la ventana, desde mi lugar se veía la sala de espera, donde alcancé a ver a…Rukia! Estaba ahí parada viéndome con esos ojos tan lindos. Le sonreí.

_Give me a reason  
Give me a reason.  
_

**Rukia`s POV**

Puse mis audífonos a todo volumen y me atreví a ver por la ventana que daba a la pista. Miré el avión en el que iba mi Ichi, y ahí estaba él! Viendo por la ventanilla de su asiento, me sonrió y yo le regresé la sonrisa.

_I, I dont wanna say it  
I dont wanna find another way  
Make it trough the day without you_

**Ichigo`s POV**

Era tan bella, y me dolía dejarla, pero ella era fuerte y yo tenía que serlo también

_I, I cant resist  
Try to find exactly what I missed  
Its just another day without you  
Its just another day oh_

**Rukia`s POV**

Soportaría no verlo hasta vacaciones, haría lo que fuera por él, él me cambió, ahora soy fuerte por él.

_Making the time  
Find the right lines  
To make you stay forever_

**Ichigo`s POV**

El avión encendió.

_  
__What do I have to tell you_

"_estimados pasajeros, buenas tardes, habla su capitán, gracias por viajar con nosotros…_

_Im just trying to hold on to something  
(trying to hold on to something good)_

_  
_No hice caso a las indicaciones de seguridad que daba la azafata enfrente de todos.

_Oh give us a chance to make it.  
To make it no no no_

Sólo veía a Rukia parada viéndome. _"gracias y disfruten el viaje"_ el avión empezó a avanzar y Rukia avanzaba con él, desde la sala.

**Rukia`s POV**

_Dont wanna hold on to never_

El avión comenzó a avanzar y yo le seguí desde dentro, no podía dejar de ver a Ichigo, cuando el avión por fin despegó del suelo sólo pude decir adiós con mi mano y mandarle un beso.

_Im not that strong_

_  
_Se había ido.

_Im not that strong.  
_

**Ichigo`s POV**

_I, I dont wanna say it  
I dont wanna find another way  
Make it trough the day without you_

El avión despegó y sólo vi el beso que me mandó mi Ruki, se lo devolví y le dije adiós con la mano, ya me había ido, y no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de 6 meses.

_I, I cant resist  
Trying to find exactly what I missed  
Its just another day without you._

**_Rukia`s e Ichigo`s POV_**

_Why cant you stay forever?  
Just give me a reason  
Give me a reason._

_Te esperaré!... Ya te extraño!... Te amo!_

_I, I dont wanna say it  
I dont wanna find another way  
Make it trough the day without you  
I, I cant resist  
Try to find exactly what I missed  
Its just another day without you  
Its just another day oh  
_

**_FIN!!_**

**T_T ^^ grax x leer!! n vdd mil grax!! plis critiken!! luego hare otro fic d otra serie espero tambn la lean ^^**


End file.
